Hada madrina
by Tsuruga Lia1412
Summary: Ren estaba nervioso, al fin tuvo el suficiente valor como para pedirle una cita a Kyoko y no lo podía creer, ella dijo que si, aceptaba su invitación... Wow, increíble... No sabía qué hacer, tampoco el cómo enfrenta aquel momento ¿Y si lo arruinaba?
1. Chapter 1

Skip Beat pertenece a Nakamura Yoshiki.

* * *

"Deja tus deseos en los recuerdos que no quieres olvidar"

* * *

**_Hada madrina._**

* * *

_Ren estaba nervioso, al fin tuvo el suficiente valor como para pedirle una cita a Kyoko y no lo podía creer, ella digo que si, aceptaba su invitación... Wow, increíble... No sabía qué hacer, tampoco el cómo enfrenta aquel momento ¿Y si lo arruinaba? ¿Si cometía un error? ¿Cómo se las arreglaría para decirle que le quería? Ella sabía a ciencia cierta que esto era una cita. ¡Maldita inocencia! Se debía contener, detener sus instintos que nublaban su razón._

_—Ren, en media hora tienes una entrevista así que debes tener ya todo preparado. Es una buena oportunidad..._

_— ..._

_— ¿Ren? ¿Me escuchas? ¡REN! — Yashiro era ignorado—. Mira, hay viene Kyoko-chan._

_—¿Dónde?— Ren dirigió su mirada hacia todos los ángulos posibles, pero no había rastro de ella. Un aura oscura lo rodeo, no quedo nada de la felicidad que mostraba momentos antes, Yashiro lo había engañado._

_—¿Qué paso con Kyoko-chan?_

_—No paso nada__—. Guerra de miradas, Yashiro le acusaba "Me ocultas algo" y Ren le respondía "No te lo diré"._

_—Escuché por allí que Kyoko-chan tuvo una invitación para ir a una cita__—. Ren se puso nervioso, Yashiro no podía saberlo ¿O sí? __— Pero Kyoko-chan lo rechazo, se comenta que el chico se fue diciendo que no renunciaría._

_Fue como un golpe en su cara, Kyoko era demasiado bella y los lobos la rondaban, pero el no lo permitiría, claro que no, pero tendría que pedir la ayuda de Yashiro..._

* * *

**_1 HORA MAS TARDE._**

_Yashiro sonreía, en sus manos tenía una tarjeta de crédito,de Ren. Debía hacer compras para Kyoko dejara a Ren boquiabierto... No sería difícil, a leguas se notaba lo del par de tortolitos. Había un problema, Kyoko no aceptaría un regalo tan costoso de parte de Ren, no al menos que tenga un engaño de por medio, como el de la princesa rosa por esta razón, este le dijo que debía inventar una escusa._

_Debía pensarlo bien para que ella no sospechara nada, pero absolutamente nada, le costó sacarle información a Ren sobre la cita y él quería dar su mejor esfuerzo._

_Conocía el talle de la joven que por cierto estaba próxima a cumplir los veinte años, Ren se había tardado todo este tiempo y recién ahora se atrevía a pedirlo._

_Tenía una mañana bastante ocupada y su único trabajo en la agenda del manager era ir de compras para Kyoko-chan, lo que lo hacía sumamente feliz ya que era para una buena causa que ya llevaba casi cuatro años sin resultados aparentes._

_Después de ir de compras, debía pensar que hacer para que ella no sospechara. De repente una idea llegó a su mente y sabía que funcionaria._

* * *

**_5 HORAS MAS TARDE._**

_Un paquete llegó al departamento nuevo en el que vivía Kyoko, la joven actriz estaba asombrada, una enorme y asombrosa caja blanca estaba en su puerta y tenía una nota en ella._

_Entró de nuevo a su casa pero ahora llevaba la caja con ella. Al abrirla, sus ojos se llenaron de brillo... había un par de zapatos de cristal, increíble pero cierto y un vestido como el de Cenicienta y se apresuro a leer la nota que le decía: _

* * *

**_Kyoko-chan en tu primer cita con tu príncipe azul no podía faltar que yo te hiciera un regalo. No pude ir personalmente, espero que te guste el presente._**

**_P.D.: Sí no quieres que se rompa el hechizo, debes darle un beso a tu príncipe antes de media noche._**

**_Atte._**

**_Hada madrina._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Skip Beat no me pertenece._

* * *

**_Hada madrina._**

* * *

**_II_**

* * *

Ya eran la 10 pm, la hora en que Ren pasaría por ella. Kyoko, un poco mas tarde de quedarse impresionada con el vestido y los zapatos, descubrió un hermoso collar con una piedra azul zafiro que hacía juego con lo que debía usar esa misma noche. Estaba inmensamente agradecida con el hada madrina. Sin ella no podría haber escogido mejor atuendo, siempre tan oportuna, lo que no sabía era como hacer para legar antes de media noche, no quería hacer lo sugerido por su hada madrina, lo consideraba una total falta de respeto hacía su senpai. Algo realmente imperdonable, no podría vivir sabiendo que él le odiaba por algo tan deseado por ella como un beso... Así que, aunque el hada madrina estuviese muy triste o enojada con ella, el hechizo se rompería a media noche.

Ren llegó puntual, con el temor de que ella se arrepintiera a último momento. Tocó el timbre, la puerta se abrió y Tsuruga Ren quedó asombrado, con su mandíbula literalmente en el piso, imposible pero muy cierto en este caso, Kyoko estaba hermosa como siempre. Yashiro únicamente tubo que ir a retirar las cosas que el había encargado y lo supo al verla, ante él se encontraba el ser mas bello del universo.

—¿Tsuruga-san?—Como era de suponer, Ren no hablaba, estaba en algún lugar en donde Kuon aporreaba a su contenedor para que lo dejara salir, si, su muy oculto "yo" estaba hecho un verdadero hombre de las cavernas.

—...

—¿Se encuentra bien? Si usted lo quiere, podríamos dejarlo para otro momento... Ya que Tsuruga-san parece sentirse un poco enfermo esta noche...

—Estas realmente hermosa esta noche...

Kyoko se sonrojo, Tsuruga-san diciéndole algo así a ella, su pobre corazón latió con mucha mas fuerzas... Y Ren se sintió un estúpido, le dijo que se encontraba hermosa pero olvido decirle lo que pensaba: "Hermosa como siempre"... Fue tarde y se tuvo que morder el labio para no decir algo que saliera de su boca que lo dejara en evidencia de que en realidad era el estúpido que verdaderamente creía ser.

Después de iniciar el viaje, en un ambiente cómodo pero con un silencio que no sabían como romper, él quería hablar pero aun le dolía la mandíbula del golpe imaginario que se dio al ver lo bella que estaba la joven que lo acompañaba, con un visible rubor en sus mejillas. No, esto no sólo era difícil para él, Kyoko estaba aturdida con la idea de tener una cita, nunca tubo una y no creyó poder ir a una en plan romántico y menos con Tsuruga-san, creía que estaba soñando. y deseaba no despertar...

—Dime—Dijeron ambos al unisono y se quedaron callados, querían escuchar al otro, el silencio no duro mucho ya que unas risas hicieron eco en el auto. Estaban hechos unos verdaderos niños, avergonzados por tener a la persona que le gustaba cerca de ellos.

—¿Qué quieres cenar?—Pregunto Ren. Y allí mismo se recrimino, se sentía un estúpido porque lo primero que dijo fue esa pregunta, no pudo decir algo mas, maldita sea la vergüenza que lo invadía. No tuvo mas opción que esperar su respuesta.

—No lo sé, Tsuruga-san.

—Te parece bien comer ranas, Yashiro me hablo de un lugar en donde las preparan—. Kyoko y todos sus demonios se horrorizaron.

—Nooooo, Tsuruga-san me quiere matar... Soy muy joven para morir—. Ren reía divertido, esperaba esa reacción, pero lo sugirió solo para que ella dejara de lado la incomodidad que el intuía que ella debía estar sintiendo.

—Entonces, podría ser hamburguesa...

—Si...—Los ojos de Kyoko brillaban ante la idea y las ranas quedaron en el olvido como la incomodidad que sentía momentos antes. Ren se sintió satisfecho.

—Entonces, serán aburguesas—. No sabía que mas decir y el silencio de ella no lo ayudaba, sentía que estaba próximo a decir otra estupidez mas o repetir algo ya dicho— Estas asombrosa-mente bella, como siempre.

Y sí, los nervios le jugaban malas pasadas, mejor se dedicaba a conducir y trataba de no incomodarla.

Al llegar a su destino, el se bajo rápidamente para abrirle la puerta del coche. Un grupo de jóvenes que pasaban por allí se quedaron en su lugar viendo a la mujer mas hermosa del planeta y sí, Ren lo noto... Un aura macabra, iracunda y con sed de sangre que deseaba la cabezas de aquellos hombres en bandeja de plata lo rodeo por completo, Kuon quería salir desde muy fundo de su alma para dejarles en claro que aquella diosa ya tenía dueño o que pronto lo tendría y que ese dueño era él, solo de él... Pero todo eso quedo en el olvido cuando Kyoko tomo su mano para llevarlo a por su hamburguesa y aunque parezca imposible, ella no lo noto. La idea de comer una deliciosa hamburguesa era lo que tenía en su mente y Ren lo agradeció.

Así que comieron la hamburguesa mientras hablaban de los días que no se habían visto y los planes que tenían, el trabajo, los amigos... y demás.

* * *

Ren se encontraba simplemente deslumbrado. Quería acortar la distancia que los separaba y el podía notar lo nerviosa que se encontraba nuevamente.

Ren intuía que había algo que no le había contado y su mayor temor era que se tratara de Fuwa Sho.


	3. Chapter 3

.

Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, la trama es mía. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial y total de esta historia.

.

* * *

**_Hada madrina._**

* * *

**_III_**

_Ren estaba simplemente deslumbrado. Quería acortar la distancia que los separaba y él podía notar lo nerviosa que ella estaba, supuso que había algo que la tenía así, algo le ocultaba y no le quería contar. Sintió una punzada de dolor. ¿Qué podría ser aquello. Acaso, ¿Fuwa había regresado? No, hace mas de un año que este no aparecía en publico, no después de la repentina muerte de sus padres en un incendio accidental._

_Ren no se atrevía a preguntar, Kuon por otra parte se sentía un león enjaulado y aquel perfecto caballero japones era su jaula, su envase que le impedía salir a la superficie. No sería capaz de hacerle daño a ella, eso era impensable, pero la sola idea dolía._

_Tenía miedo a que ella con una simple palabra de ella le rompiera el corazón pero su silencio tenía el mismo efecto; ella sin saberlo tenía el poder de refundirlo en la mas absoluta oscuridad, aquella oscuridad de la que aun trataba de salir. Gracias a ella, ahora lo sabía, el amor era un arma de doble filo._

_Dejando los malos pensamientos de lado, decidió disfrutar la noche que tenía por delante, aun era temprano y podía disfrutar mas de su compañía._

_—Mogami-san ¿Quisieras dar un paseo?_

_—Claro, Tsuruga-san._

_—Conozco un lugar en donde podríamos estar tranquilos._

_—¿Tsuruga-san? mmm... Podría decirme la hora..._

_—Falta media hora para la media noche...—Una duda surgió — ¿Tienes algo mas que hacer?_

_Y los malos pensamientos volvieron, las dudas y ella que se encontraba tan extraña, algo no le decía..._

_Kyoko se relajó y decidió disfrutar de la compañía de su senpai antes de salir huyendo a media noche._

_El lugar en donde se encontraban estaba desolado, ideal para parejas que querían "intimidad", lo cual no era su caso... En caso de Kyoko era el lugar idóneo para escapar cuando el hechizo se rompiera a media noche que ya se acercaba rápidamente. Kuon estaba controlado, el que estaba a punto de enloquecer era Tsuruga Ren y Kuon le decía "Ahora sabes lo que se siente"._

_**Continuara.**_

* * *

Gracia por leer y comentar. También escribo otras historias de Skip Beat:

**#1:** _Siempre tú_: [EN PROCESO] [AU] [Línea de desarrollo alternativa] Tokio era el mismo; yo no era la misma. Vivir por cuatro años en Estados Unidos fue una gran experiencia y crecimiento personal. Buscaba un poco de tranquilidad y seguir con mi vida.

**#2:** _Ángel guardián:_ [EN PROCESO] La tragedia los marcaría sin saber que compartirían el mismo ángel guardián. -"Nunca pensé tener que tomar una decisión así, no podía elegir... No podía jugar con dos vidas, menos con las vidas de los dos hombre que marcaron mi infancia".


	4. Chapter 4

Lamento la demora, estuve ocupada actualizando otras historias de otros anime. Pero aquí esta otro capitulo.

* * *

_Skip Beat no me pertenece._

* * *

**_Hada madrina._**

* * *

**_IV_**

* * *

No tenía noción del tiempo, no escuchaba nada excepto todo lo referente a él...

Es que era un hombre, un hombre que cualquier mujer podría amar y ella lo amaba, pero esto no era correspondido, desde hace tiempo sabía que su senpai amaba a la chica que hace tiempo estaba en preparatoria. Ella ya debía ser mayor de edad, entonces ¿Qué lo detenía?

—Tsuruga-san, estuve viendo algunos papeles que me llegaron, pero ninguno es algo nuevo. Siempre dicen que actué como Mio o Natsu.

—Pero cuando hiciste tu debut fue una gran actuación, no debes preocuparte. Llegara un trabajo que sea el adecuado para ti...

—Tsuruga-san, recuerda a la chica...—Error, él nunca supo que ella había sido el pollo.

—¿Qué chica?

—Etto... no, perdón... usted no la conoce. Perdone.

—No te preocupes, Mogami-san.—Pero él sabía que algo ocultaba... ¿Qué seria aquello?

—En fin... ¿Ha comido bien durante este tiempo?—Ren se puso tenso... La verdad es que apenas si probaba bocado, solo ella podía lograr tal milagro de hacerlo comer, sin saltarse ninguna comida.

Kyoko sería una buena esposa.. ¿Esposa? Si, pero él seguía siendo para ella un simple senpai, ¿Qué importancia podría tener? Bueno, tranquilo Kuon, ambos sabemos que seria maravillosa, se dijo a el mismo.

—Un poco, he comido bien, saltándome varias comidas, pero es por el trabajo. Los nuevo guiones y todo eso, sabes como es este trabajo...

—Pero, Tsuruga-san puede enfermar y eso seria aun peor para su trabajo. Debe pesar en usted...

Genial, su primera cita con la chica que amaba y ella lo terminaba regañando por la comidas que se había saltado este tiempo...

—Tranquila Mogami-san. Se que no es escusa pero, podríamos hablar de otro tema.

—¿De qué quisiera hablar, Tsuruga-san?

—Quisiera que dejaras de llamarme Tsuruga-san y me llames Ren...

—Pero eso seria un atrevimiento de mi parte, una falta de respeto terrible...

—No si yo te llamo por tu nombre, no es tan difícil como lo piensas.

—Me cuesta mucho...

—Kyoko, por favor, has el intento. Si te quedas en el "no puedo"... jamás sabrás si lo hubieras logrado...

—Esta bien, Tsu... R-Ren... Lo intentare...

Ren sonrió feliz, al menos sabía que ella podría acostumbrarse a aquello.

—Ren... yo...

Pero en ese momento paso algo, la torre, el reloj que poseía estaba avisando que ya era medianoche... El hechizo, lo había olvidado...

—Tsu... Ren... debo irme... es que... lo siento.— Y salio corriendo hacia un lugar oscuro...

—Espera Kyoko... Tengo el auto...—Pero ella ya se había alejado bastante.—Maldición...

Ren decidió seguirla apresurada-mente, debía alcanzarla.

Ella, sola en aquel lugar. Podía ser peligroso.

* * *

Continuara.


	5. Chapter 5

**.#1:** Skip Beat no me pertenece. **#2:** La trama de esta pequeña historia es de mi propiedad **#3:** Se prohíbe el uso de este material. **#4:** Escrito sin fines de lucro. **#5:** Lamento la tardanza. **#6:** Gracias por leer, comentar, agregar a sus alertas y favoritos esta pequeña historia.

.

.

.

* * *

**By: Tsuruga Lia1412.**

* * *

.

.

.

**Summary:** Ren estaba nervioso, al fin tuvo el suficiente valor como para pedirle una cita a Kyoko y no lo podía creer, ella dijo que si, aceptaba su invitación... Wow, increíble... No sabía qué hacer, tampoco el cómo enfrenta aquel momento ¿Y si lo arruinaba?

* * *

.

.

.

_**Hada madrina.**_

* * *

.

.

.

El tiempo se terminaba, el hechizo no duraría mucho tiempo. Entonces, si el encanto de todo lo que llevaba puesto se rompía ¿Ella quedaría desnuda? ¿Qué podría pasar? Claro que después de semejante desaire, su senpai no volvería a dirigir-le la palabra, pero él no podía permitir que él la viera así, desnuda. De sólo pensarlo, moría de vergüenza.

En u momento dado, el zapato que tenía en uno de sus pies desapareció.

El hechizo se terminaba no había hacía donde dirigirse.

Sea como sea pasaría uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de su vida... Tan sólo esperaba que el hechizo durara un poco más...

Estaba todo oscuro, no veía por donde caminaba hasta que nos fuertes brazos la tomaron entre ellos, no queriendo-la soltar.

—Mogami-san... ¿por qué escapas de mi?...

* * *

CONTINUARA.

Capitulo cortito, lo sé...


	6. Chapter 6

**#1.** Skip Beat no me pertenece. **#2.** La trama es mía. **#3.** Se prohíbe el uso parcial y/o total de este material.** #4.** Escrito sin fines de lucro. **#5.** Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos.** #6.** Lamento la demora y aquí dejo a continuación del siguiente capítulo de "Hada madrina".** #7.** Se que no tengo escusa por la demora pero anduve incursionando en otros Fandom. **#8.** Gracias a Dalia T. Agueta Garca, a92, skarllet northman, kotoko-98, mutemuia, PaulaGaTo por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

* * *

**_By: Tsuruga Lia1412_**

* * *

Summary: Ren estaba nervioso, al fin tuvo el suficiente valor como para pedirle una cita a Kyoko y no lo podía creer, ella dijo que si, aceptaba su invitación... Wow, increíble... No sabía qué hacer, tampoco el cómo enfrentar aquel momento. ¿Y si lo arruinaba?

* * *

**_Hada madrina._**

* * *

.

.

.

—Mogami-san... ¿Por qué escapas de mi?

—Tsuruga-san, lo siento pero el hechizo se romperá y yo pasaré una gran vergüenza si el hechizo llega a romperse, no era mi intención el hacerle un desaire semejante. Usted de seguro pensará que soy una Kohai muy mal agradecida pero estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que hizo y hace por mi...

—¿Hechizo?—Dijo Ren desconcertado—. ¿Qué hechizo?

—Es que el hada madrina dijo...—Kyoko se quedó en silencio al sentir el aura oscura de de Ren ¿Ahora, qué habrá hecho mal? ¿Por qué se enojaba? Pero era claro que él estaba molesto—. ¿Pasa algo, Turuga-san?

—No sucede nada, Mogami-san—Mentira, ella sabía que algo malo pasaba...—Encontré uno de tus zapatos y si me lo permites, puedo colocarte el zapato para que no te lastimes caminando descalza.

Ren se arrodillo frente a ella y le colocó el zapato, ella lo miraba como si estuviera embobada, bajo un hechizo real. Un encanto letal que la llamaba hacia él

—Perfecto—Dijo Ren para volver a la altura de Kyoko y sonreír-le.

—Gracias, Tsuruga-san—. Dijo la joven sonrojada.

¿Es que acoso aquel hombre no sabía el significado de aquello? Su historia parecía el cuento de Cenicienta, ella pierde un zapato,, él lo encuentra, la busca y el zapato queda en su pie perfectamente y finalmente llega el beso que sella la historia de un perfecto amor, iniciando un bonito cuento de hadas.

El hechizo parecía real, estaba totalmente perdida en aquel momento en el que sólo existían ellos dos en la penumbra.

Ren se fue acercando lentamente a ella, agachándose para poder quedar a su altura y poco a poco él fue acercándose para quedar a su altura y así se acercó a sus labios para besarlos sin ni siquiera pensarlo dos veces, ya que era una oportunidad única que solo un estúpido se atrevería a dejarlo pasar. Besar a la persona amada, añorada y deseada era el cielo. Por vez primera, lo pudo experimentar de primera mano y esperaba de todo corazón no tener que usar la regla del corazón del actor. Él deseaba que aquel momento sea real para ella también.

Al principio fue un roce fugaz, en el que sus labios se rozaron lentamente una y otra vez, Ren la abrazó fuertemente levantándola en el aire para profundizar aquel beso. Fue un beso lleno de pasión en el que ambos dejaban la vida en aquel momento. Kyoko abrió su boca para intentar tomar un poco de aire y en ese momento, Ren aprovecho para meter su lengua en la boca de la chica que no pudo contener un gemido de asombro y por puro instinto llevó los brazos al cuello de él.

Aún con los ojos cerrados se separaron, Ren quedó con su frente pegada a la de ella, los dos respiraban con dificultad y en ese momento Kyoko volvió a besar al hombre que no tuvo tiempo para asombrarse ante semejante acción del integrante número uno de la sección de LME.

* * *

Continuará.


	7. Chapter 7

#1. Skip Beat no me pertenece. #2. La trama es mía. #3. Gracias a Mari-chan, PaulaGaTo, orquideazul, Dalia T. Argueta Garca, kotoko-98, SetsukaChoi, sumi onechan, skarllet northman y a mutemuia por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

...

* * *

Summary: Ren estaba nervioso, al fin tuvo el suficiente valor como para pedirle una cita a Kyoko y no lo podía creer, ella dijo que si, aceptaba su invitación... Wow, increíble... No sabía qué hacer, tampoco el cómo enfrentar aquel momento. ¿Y si lo arruinaba?

* * *

**_..._**

**_Hada madrina._**

**_..._**

* * *

El estar así, de tal modo, solos, era el paraíso para Kuon...

Pero debía decir que tenía miedo, mejor dicho, sentía pánico, pánico a que llegara el día de decirle la verdad.

De decirle que era Corn, a quién confundió con un hada en su niñez y que él por no hacer sus sueños pedazos no la sacó de su confusión.

Era increíble que a pesar de tantos años que pasoron, ella seguía teniendo esa inocencia.

Decirle que en realidad era Kuon y no Corn.

Estaba seguro que la lastimaría, que ella le odiaría por eso, por mentir-le.

Ella pensaría que él simplemente estaba jugando con ella.

Pero no podía seguir siendo su senpai, era muy doloroso y ella no tenía la culpa de que él se hiciera iluciones.

—Disculpe Tsuruga-san, no se que sucedió...

Ren se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba tenso pero también que ella lo había malinterpretado, quizás ella pensó que se molesto con ella, pero en estos momentos era imposible, lo único que le molestaba era su cobardía al no ser capaz de cedirle la verdad.

Si, se sentía un cobarde...

Kuon, eres un cobarde.

Pero ahora debía explicarle a ella que él había querido besarla y que en ese intento de explicarse, que ella no salga huyendo. Entonces una luz de un coche le dio en los ojos de la chica y Kuon, Ren, todo él se quedo congelado, vio lágrimas y se preocupo...

¿Estaba así por qué se besaron? No, no podía ser eso.

¿Qué había hecho mal?

Pero no tenía el valor de preguntárselo. ¿Si le dijera que el beso había sido un error? Se le rompería el corazón y su corazón ya tenía varias grietas que se estaban haciendo más profundas cada momento que pasaba y que ella no le respondía.

— Lo siento mucho, de verdad—Dijo nuevamente Kyoko y sus lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas.

Ren se apresuro ante el intento de ella de alejarse de él y la apreso en sus brazos, fue mala idea ponerse a pensar en decirle la verdad y las consecuencias que tendría esto en su "relación" que ya no sabía como calificarla.

—Kyoko... Escucháme—Le dijo mientras ella negaba con la cabeza—Por favor, cariño.

Ese apelativo cariñoso hizo que Kyoko abriera aun más grande sus hermosos ojos. Ren, no... Esta vez era Kuon quien tomo su rostro entre sus manos para hablarle con seriedad, sip... Kuon estaba dispuesto hasta usar el tan odiado papel de senpai.

—Mogami Kyoko, eres la única mujer a la que yo quiero besar.—Le dijo... Hablo de más... Fue inevitable, ella se puso rigida, pero no era tiempo para arrepentirse.—No puedes imaginarte todo el tiempo que he querido hacerlo.

—Tsuruga-san... yo...

—No, dime Ku... Dime Ren.

—No puedo, es que siento que es una falta de respeto de mi parte...

Kuon rió divertido... Pero esperaba que Kyoko no lo tomara a mal...

—Cariño, tranquila...

Y de nuevo hizo lo que tanto deseaba, lo que hizo momento a tras, volvió a juntar sus labios, con roses suaves y para luego profundizar el beso, juntar ambos cuerpos lo más posible y lo que era permitido en esos momentos...

Hasta que unos adoescentes que pasaban por el lugar le gritaron un "Busquen un motel"...

Kuon sintió como el rostro de Kyoko ardía, pero en un susurro le dijo que no les diera importancia y ante una sorprendida Kyoko, él siguió besandola.

Besandola hasta el amanecer.

* * *

Continuara.


	8. Chapter 8

Holaaaaaaaa Lamento la demora. Aquí esta el capítulo 8. Antes que nada, debo pedir una disculpa por la demora y agradecerles a todas mis lectoras por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos y por dedicar su tiempo para leer esta trama de "Hada Madrina"...  
Gracias a Dalia T. Argueta Garca, Liz, PaulaGaTo, Mari-chan, kotoko-98, SetsukaChoi, skarlet northman y matemuia por haber dejado reviews en el capítulo anterior...

* * *

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

* * *

_**Summary:**_ Ren estaba nervioso, al fin tuvo el suficiente valor como para pedirle una cita a Kyoko y no lo podía creer, ella dijo que si, aceptaba su invitación... Wow, increíble... No sabía qué hacer, tampoco el cómo enfrenta aquel momento ¿Y si lo arruinaba? 

* * *

**_HADA MADRINA._**

* * *

Los momentos vividos con Kyoko eran únicos y aunque quisiera hacerlos eterno, no podía, ambos tenían responsabilidades, como el trabajo, los estudios de ella, no era fácil para el mejoractor de todo Japón y para la nueva estrella en ascenso, tener las agendas libres.  
Tampoco la noche era eterna.  
Al siguiente día, el trabajo los esperaba y para su mala suerte o suerte, ambos se encontraron en el estudio, pero Kyoko tenía que hablar con un director que a última hora había cancelado la reunión.  
Ren debía hablar con el presidente Lory de su sorpresiva cancelación de la agenda por dos días seguidos. Caminado con Yashiro.  
— Muy buenos días, Ren. — Saludo Yashiro con una sonrisa.  
— Buenos días, Yashiro-san. — Le respondió Ren con amabilidad. — ¿Me quieres decir qué es eso de "La Hada Madrina"?  
— Veras Ren... ¿Cómo te lo explico?  
— Por el principio seria una buena opción.  
— A si, como bien sabes, Kyoko-chan jamás aceptaría un regalo como el que le diste. Me pareció buena idea...  
— Pero con eso sólo fomentas a que ella crea en hadas... Ya es suficiente que... — Ren dejo de hablar, Yashiro eso no lo sabía.  
— ¿ Suficiente es qué? — Yashiro estaba avido de información. — ¿Qué sucede, Ren? Cuenta, cuenta. ¿Funcionó lo del hada? ¿Ella cree que eres su príncipe azul?  
La sonrisa de Ren se lo contó todo a Yashiro, al fin había funcionado, al menos una bien.  
— Pero eso no explica por qué mi agenda esta vacía el día de hoy. Se supone que hoy era el comercial para Dior.  
— Bueno, hable con el presidente y...  
— ¿El presidente también sabe de esto? — Pregunto con un poco de temor. Lory haría todo un show de esto y él lo sabía.  
— Buen, a él le debemos el tiempo libre y la re programación de todas las citas que tenían tu y Kyoko-chan en sus agendas.  
— Pero...  
— Al menos Kyoko-chan el día de hoy no vera a Fuwa...  
— Espera. ¿De qué hablas? — Un aura oscura y tóxica enmonó de Ren y Yashiro se sintió muy pero muy pequeñito.  
— Quieren a Kyoko-chan para el nuevo PV de Fuwa y ahora tendrán que hacer de pareja en el vídeo. Todo por una entrevista que le hicieron a Fuwa sobre con que actriz le gustaría volver a trabajar...  
— Osea, ¿Él nombro a Kyoko? — Pregunto Ren muy enfadado.  
— No, fueron sus fans lo que decidieron que el PV de "Prisioner" se veían muy bien juntos y en ellos quedo la loca idea de que el ángel vengador que mata al demonio...  
— ¡YASHIRO! — Ahora si, se le heló la sangre.  
— Buenos, todos opinan que el ángel y el demonio arecían ser amantes.  
Espero el estallido de Ren, pero o llegó, Yashiro mantenía sus ojos cerrados, cuando por fin se atrevió a abrirlos , se encontró completamente solo, con un Ren a varios metros de él, caminando o mejor dicho aporreando el lugar por donde caminaba con sus pies y su aura tan oscura, un autentico energúmeno y por sobre todas las cosas, se veía furioso.

* * *

Continurá.—


	9. Chapter 9

Antes que nada, debo agradecerles a todas mis lectoras por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos y por dedicar su tiempo para leer esta trama de "Hada Madrina"...

Summary: Ren estaba nervioso, al fin tuvo el suficiente valor como para pedirle una cita a Kyoko y no lo podía creer, ella dijo que si, aceptaba su invitación... Wow, increíble... No sabía qué hacer, tampoco el cómo enfrenta aquel momento ¿Y si lo arruinaba?

* * *

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

* * *

**_HADA MADRINA._**

* * *

—Ren, Ren... — Corrió hasta poder alcanzarlo. — Espera, por favor.  
— ... — El actor no dijo absolutamente nada, aunque escuchaba bien a su mánager.  
— Debes guardar las apariencias, Ren. Todo el mundo te está mirando. — Yashiro estaba preocupado, pero esa persona ya no era Ren. no... El perfecto caballero japonés se fue... — ¿A dónde vas?  
Yashiro volvió a quedar lejos de Ren, entonces lo supo... Se dirigía a ver a Kyoko-chan. En su interior, Yashiro rogó que Ren no arruinara nada de lo que tanto le había costado lograr y entonces se dirigió al despacho del presidente.

* * *

Perdió permiso para pasar al despacho del presidente. Lory se encontraba sentado en su sillón con varias chicas vestidas de odaliscas, mientras una le daba de comer en la boca, lo cual, lo hacía ver como un hombre con un haren.  
— Presidente.  
— Pasa, Yashiro. Buenos días... Por cierto, ¿Cómo fue nuestro plan?¿Dio los resultados esperados?  
—Si, bueno. Ren se entero que Fuwa o mejor dicho, las fans de este, quieren a Kyoko-chan para el nuevo PV y que hoy debía reunirse con Fuwa y su grupo.  
—Bueno — Lory medito como intentando encontrarle algo malo a a situación — Es sólo trabajo.  
— En este caso, no para Ren. Presidente, ese tipo fue el primero que desafió a Ren abiertamente y de frente. Además, todos sabemos que Fuwa y Kyoko-chan tienen un pasado junto.  
—Pero tabajan de esto, ¿No? ¿Dónde estan?  
— Ren fue a buscarla... A Kyoko-chan— Lory sonrió.  
— ¡No puedo perderme esto! — Lory dejo su pedestal para ir en busca de su pareja favorita, sus actores estrella.

* * *

Ren caminaba por los pasillos de LME (Lory´s Majestic Entertainment) con un aura toxica, un gesto gélido, que también afectaban al resto, provocándole escalofrío.  
Nunca jamás, nadie del mundo del espetaculo, al menos no fuera de un personaje de este tipo, imaginaron a Tsuruga Ren de ese modo. Daba miedo, les causaba temor, preferían acariciar a n alacrán y permitir que este los picara que estar en el radar del actor estrella de LME. Todos huían de él, , no querían tenerlecerca, era altamente peligroso.  
Para cuando llegó a su destino, frente a aquella puerta en donde estaba la chica ya no quedaba ni un alma en pena en aquellos pasillos.  
Llamo a la puerta con un golpecito un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, Kyoko fue a abrir con una sonrisa en sus labios, de pronto se encontró asaltada por un hombre que no le permitió salir y la volvió a llevar a ese cuarto en donde tendrían privacidad.  
De la nada, Kyoko fue asaltada por los labios de aquel hombre, aquellos labios exigentes que la tenían prisionera, sin darle tregua, se le escapo un pequeño gemido de asombro, debía admitirlo y dar gracias porque él la tenía en sus brazos, ya que su cuerpo temblaba, hacindo imposible que se mantuviese de pie.  
—Ren...  
—Shhh... — Y así siguieron besándose por mucho tiempo más, luego vendrían las preguntas...

* * *

—Y como te iba comentando, Mogami-san —Dijo Ren al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Lory y Yashiro que miraban incrédulos aquella escena. Quizás ellos estaban equivocados en sus suposiciones y aún seguían tras esa barera del Senpai.  
— Pero... Pero... —Decía Yashiro siendo olímpicamente ignorado...  
—Tienes mucho que aprender, Yashiro-san — Dijo Lory con una sonrisa como si le dijera "yo se algo que tú no".

* * *

Continuara.

Gracias por sus reviews a Kotoko-98, Lunabsc, Dalia T. Argueta Garca, skarllet northman, mutemuia y JOYhime...


	10. Chapter 10

Antes que nada, debo agradecerles a todas mis lectoras por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos y por dedicar su tiempo para leer esta trama de "Hada Madrina"...

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a sumi onechan, Misaki y Mizuki, Guest (quisiera saber quien es), kotoko-98, PaulaGaTo, skarllet northman, Annabella prinx, okita kagura y a mutemuia por sus comentarios en el capítulo #9.

* * *

Ahora. Aquí dejo el capítulo #10.

* * *

Summary: Ren estaba nervioso, al fin tuvo el suficiente valor como para pedirle una cita a Kyoko y no lo podía creer, ella dijo que si, aceptaba su invitación... Wow, increíble... No sabía qué hacer, tampoco el cómo enfrenta aquel momento ¿Y si lo arruinaba?

* * *

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

* * *

HADA MADRINA.

* * *

Lory estaba escribiendo, su nueva idea para una novela en donde contara el sórdido romance de una doncella y su enamorado, ambientada en el siglo XIX... No solo era el presidente de LME, también era un escritor, que soñaba con juntar a cierta parejita del mundo real, eran su pareja de musas por decirle de algún modo...

—Cuando Teresa María Eugenia Lopez Albornoz Esparza de Toledo puso sus ojos en él, jamás peso que la intensidad de la pasión de aquel hombre la dejara tan fuera de si, hasta llegar a desconocerse a misma—Escribía Lory mientras Yashiro paseaba por el despacho como un león enjaulado. — Aquel hombre de oscuro corazón la llevo a conocer sus más oscuros deseos, la pasión que contenía su ser, dejando en sus manos aquella inocencia perdida...

—Presidente...—Yashiro trataba de que el inspirado hombre le prestara atención pero nada daba resultado.

—Con su oscuro pasado aún en su corazón, Juan José Fernando Alvarez de Mondragón, recordaba la traición de aquel ingrato primer amor... Pero cuando vio por vez primera los hermosos ojos de Teresa María Eugenia Lopez Albornoz Esparza de Toledo, pero ella estaba prohibida para un hombre como él y para cualquier otro...

— Presidente... ¿Qué sabe? Presidente...

— Teresa María Eugenia Lopez Albornoz Esparza de Toledo estaba comprometida con su cruel y despiadado primo segundo que solo estaba interesado en su fortuna y no en la joven, quien ante sus ojos no tenía encanto aparente y solo le serviría para llegar a aquella fortuna... Pero el primo no contó con la llegada de Juan José Fernando Alvarez de Mondragón, ese oscuro personaje que secuestro a la joven llevándola lejos de sus oscuras intenciones sin saber, sin saber que sería presa de sus sórdidas intenciones, las cuales en ese momento desconocía..

—Presidente... —Yashiro ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, debía encontrar el modo de hacerlo hablar. Pensó en algún modo de que el le hable—¿Qué es lo que pasó entre Teresa María Eugenia Lopez Albornoz Esparza de Toledo y Juan José Fernando Alvarez de Mondragón?

Pensó que sólo así podría conseguirlo, pero no se espero lo que escucho a continuación...

—Juan José Fernando Alvarez de Mondragón se adueño de la virtud de Teresa María Eugenia Lopez Albornoz Esparza de Toledo —Yashiro se ahogo, dejo de respirar...

Eso era imposible... Ren no podría haber hecho algo así a Kyoko-chan, no antes de la boda...

—P-P-P...—Tartamudeo Yashiro, sin creérselo...—No pudo haberle hecho eso, no a ella...

—¿De qué hablas, Yashiro-san? —Dijo el presidente—Las lágrimas de Teresa María Eugenia Lopez Albornoz Esparza de Toledo no cesaban, había ocurrido, sus temores más grandes habían ocurrido... Estaba embarazada...

—¡¿Qué?!—Grito Yashiro... No, no podía ser...—¿Kyoko-chan esta embarazada?

—¿Qué?—Ahora fue el turno del presidente de gritar asombrado...—¿De qué hablas?

—Usted lo acaba de decir, Lory-san—Lory lo miro extrañado...

—Eso no fue lo que dije... Nunca he estado de almohada. No podría saberlo. Ren respeta a Kyoko-chan...—Dijo el presidente indignado.—Que casi lo encontráramos infraganti no quiere decir que él se aproveche de ella... Además de que tenga un visible chupón en su cuello no quiere decir que paso algo más...

— ooh ¿Un chupón?—Lo dijo en un susurro. Y él tan mal pensado que se le pasó por su podrida mente que ellos dos, que Kyoko-chan y Ren, que Re y Kyoko-chan... Habían... Bueno, ya saben. El cuento de la abejita... El rubor cubrió completamente su cara... Qué vergüenza. Ahora no podría verlo a la cara a ninguno de los dos.

* * *

Kyoko se miraba en el espejo. ¿En que momento aquel hombre le había echo esa marca? Y ¿Por qué?

Con razón todo el mundo le miraba el cuello... Cuando ella y él... Estaban hablando... Caminando y riendo juntos, como dos enamorados...

Su corazón dio un salto... ¿Cómo dos enamorados? Ellos enamorados...

Sintió su rostro arder... Él la había marcado como suya...

Como tenía el día libre, no dudo en aceptar a invitación de Ren para ir hasta su casa y después ir por una hamburguesa... Era como una segunda cita...

—¿Qué sucede?—Pregunto él al ver su rostro.

— ¿Y me lo preguntas?—Soltó mordaz—Mira mi cuello.

Ren sonrió y admiro su obra acercándose poco a poco a él para dejar uno y otro beso mientas la piel de ella se estremecía.

—No esta tan marcado como quisiera, pero se ve muy claro...—Susurro en su oído...

Tenía razón en que apenas se notaba, pero si se podía ver. Tendría que usar un pañuelo para taparlo. No quería crear más rumores... Pero debía admitir que se derretía con la cercanía de su ahora novio.

* * *

Continuara...

Que mal pensado este Yashiro... No...?


	11. Chapter 11

_Skip Beat! no me pertenece_.

* * *

Espero haberlos entretenido con la historia de Teresa María Eugenia Lopez Albornoz Esparza de Toledo y de Juan José Fernando Alvarez de Mondragón, lo puse al recordar un juego de nombres con mis compañeras de instituto que no las veo ya...

* * *

Gracias a PaulaGaTo, Misaki y Mizuki, Setsuka e Cain, mutemuia, Dalia T. Argueta Garca, Sumi onechan, JOYhime, skarllet northman y a Kotoko-98.

* * *

**_Summary:_**Ren estaba nervioso, al fin tuvo el suficiente valor como para pedirle una cita a Kyoko y no lo podía creer, ella dijo que si, aceptaba su invitación... Wow, increíble... No sabía qué hacer, tampoco el cómo enfrenta aquel momento ¿Y si lo arruinaba?

* * *

**_HADA MADRINA._**

—¿Cómo es que no pudieron habla con ella?—Quiso saber Sho, aunque quería disimular su estado de animo.

—Es que hoy no se encontraba, dijeron que se tomó unos días—Le informó su manager.

—Sabes que mis fans la pidieron a ella y yo me debo a mi público, no puedo decepcionarlas—Le dijo.

—Si claro. Nadie te lo cree, ni tú mismo.—Le sorprendió Shoko Aki, manager y niñera del cantante.—Kyoko-chan ya te supero, Sho. Creo que ahora mismo a ella no le importa lo que puedas o no ofrecer, ni siguiera en el trabajo.

—Esa mujer carente de atractivo físico para el género masculino va a tener que aceptar, si no quiere que mis fans se lo agarren contra ella. Seria muy malo para ella—Sonrió victorioso. Ese demonio que aparentaba ser mujer iba a hacer el vídeo.

Pero la sonrisa de Sho duro poco cuando en la televisión en un canal exclusivo escucho que LME hacía un comunicado de prensa.

**_"Como manager de la joven actriz promesa, Kyouko; es mi deber y obligación el tener que decirle que ella NO acepta participar en en Pv del cantante Fuwa Sho._**

**_La actriz se ha tomado unos días para preparar su primer papel como protagonista del primer dorama en donde planea hacer un doble papel._**

**_Esperamos que las fans del señor Fuwa sepan afrontar esta situación con la madurez necesaria. Ya tendrá tiempo ella de decidir que papeles hacer._**

**_Este mensaje será divulgado por todos los medios de masivos de comunicación. Aunque ella quisiera hacer todos los papeles que le ofrecen no puede por motivos de tiempo y por su vida personal._**

**_El señor Fuwa y sus fans no son las únicas personas que esperan que ella participen en un papel en especial, hay cientos de productores y directores que quieren trabajar con ella._**

**_Desde ya, muchísima gracias por saber comprender y pensaren ella._**

**_Atte. Manager de la joven actriz promesa, Kyouko._**

**_Presidencia de LME."_**

—¿Sho? ¿Te encuentras bien, Sho?—Le pregunto Shoko.

El aura oscura estaba haciendo estragos en todos los que le rodeaban.

—Maldita mujer carente de atractivo físico, decirme a mi que no... Que no participara en un PV de Fuwa Sho, es una oportunidad única... ¿Qué se cree?—Decía en cantante entre dientes.

* * *

Ren la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y desconcertado. Es que oírle hablar de Fuwa no es nada fácil para él. No es que estuviese hablando con él directamente, no... Claro que no, estaba hablando por teléfono con el presidente de LME y ella estaba hablando de ese, justamente frente a él.

Kyoko no lo vio, estaba tan concentrada escuchando al presidente que no se dio cuenta que que su novio emanaba un aura oscura y tóxica que lo estaba envolviendo por completo.

Kyoko tenía dos noticias importantes, una... El presidente había hecho salir un comunicado de prensa en donde ella rechazaba el papel en el PV de Sho... Dos... Ella haría un protagonista doble en su debut.

¡Increíble!

De pronto sintió que él la tomo de la cintura para aferrarla a él, lo que la hizo sobresaltar u exclamar un gritito...

—¿Sucede algo, Kyoko-chan?—Pegunto el presidente del otro lado del teléfono.

—No, no es nada...—Le dijo mientras se estremecía al sentir la respiración de Ren contra su piel—¿Eso es todo, presidente?

—Si. ¿Estas de acuerdo?—Le pregunto.

—Si, me parece bien. Además si es un doble papel... Es lo mejor declinar la participación en el PV.—Le dijo la joven—Será hasta pronto, presidente.

Colgó la llamada para ponerle atención a su novio.

—¿Sucede algo, Ren? —Lo miro a los ojos, no se asusto en ningún momento.

—No—Le susurro para besar-la.

—¿Entonces?—Le susurro, besándolo cálida-mente.—No quiero verte enfadad, soy solo tuya.

Ella se sonrojo, le costaba decirlo pero así era como lo sentía... Y él era de ella... Ambos se pertenecían, hoy, mañana y siempre.

—Perdóname—Le dijo el avergonzado, sin saber qué hacer en ocasiones como estas.

—Te amo, Ren.

—También te amo—Le dijo para hacerla girar por el aire entre sus brazos para besar-la una y otra vez.

—Ren...

—¿mmm?

—¿Sabías que me encantas aun mas tu faceta de hombre de las cavernas celoso y posesivo?—Ella le sonrió de modo pícaro.

—No debiste decirme eso—La tomo sobre su hombro para llevársela al sillón...

Ella se rió mucho mientras en la cargaba. Al ver que él la acomodaba en su regazo, cosa que la hizo sonrojar, y volvía a apoderarse de sus labios para besar-la hasta en cansancio.

—Quieres dar un paseo... Un paseo, solos nosotros y nadie más...

—Suena perfecto... —Murmuro recibiendo otro beso que estaba resultando ser fatal para sus ángeles como para sus demonios.

* * *

Continuará.


	12. Chapter 12

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

* * *

Gracias a kotoko-98, Misaki y Mizuki, Setsuka e Cain, Dalia T. Argueta Garca, sumi onechan, JOYhime y sakarllet northman por sus reviews e el capítulo anterior.

* * *

Summary: Ren estaba nervioso, al fin tuvo el suficiente valor como para pedirle una cita a Kyoko y no lo podía creer, ella dijo que si, aceptaba su invitación... Wow, increíble... No sabía qué hacer, tampoco el cómo enfrenta aquel momento ¿Y si lo arruinaba?

* * *

**_Hada madrina._**

* * *

_**Todo había pasado tan rápido que ninguno de los dos se percato en el momento exacto en que llegaron a aquella situación aún más vergonzosa para ella que para él.**_

_**Después del paseo que dieron, antes, durante y después de aquella salida, los dos solos, se comportaban de forma cariñosa, muy cariñosa específicamente.**_

_**Ren no pensaba con claridad en ese momento, Kyoko tampoco...**_

_**De repente se encontraron ambos besándose con desesperación, Kyoko enredó las piernas alrededor de él, para pegarlo más aún a su cuerpo, sentía que le necesitaba de una forma nunca antes vivida.**_

_**Kyoko gimió al sentir como Ren subía poco a poco su blusa y se dedicaba a recorrer su cuello con besos.**_

_**—Debemos detenernos—Murmuro Ren.**_

_**—Si—coincidió ella.**_

_**Una gran contradicción ya que ellos decían una cosa y sus cuerpos demostraban sus verdaderos deseos. Aquellos anhelos de querer ir mucho más allá.**_

_**Ambos se separaron y Ren tomo algo para taparse su entrepierna, no quería que ella se diera cuenta de su problemita...**_

_**—Creo que haré un té—dijo Kyoko nerviosa—¿Quieres uno?**_

_**—Bueno...**_

_**Kyoko como pudo se acomodo la ropa y fue hasta la cocina a preparar el té.**_

_**Sintió que su corazón latía a mil por horas y al tocarse el cuello se sonrojo.**_

_**Ren le había dicho que debían hablar y de repente terminan así... ¡Que vergüenza!**_

_**Lo peor era que como una total descarada, quiso más... Más que esas sutiles caricias que despertaron su cuerpo y ahora estaba frustrada...**_

_**Entonces recordó algo de lo que escucho hablar... Y se sonrojo... ¿Cómo no sonrojarse si alguien le dijo que debía...?**_

_**Y no... Esto no era tensión sexual o como quiera llamarlo.**_

_**Pensó en algo distinto.**_

_**Volvió para ver a Ren pensativo y con una mueca indecisa...**_

_**—¿Querías decirme algo?—Pregunto sobresaltándolo.**_

_**—Si... Debemos hablar...**_

_**—¿Tenemos algún problema?**_

_**—No cariño, necesito decirte algo que pocas personas saben sobre mi...—Murmuro tomando un poco de café—Pero temo que me dejes...**_

_**—Entonces no me lo digas... O... Prometo escucharte hasta el final—Le prometió luego de pensarlo bien—Sea lo que debas decirme, dilo sin temor.**_

_**Ren inspiro profundo, buscando el valor que necesitaba para hablar, quería decirle, lo necesitaba y de a poco fue buscando las palabras que creyó eran las adecuadas para contarle su verdad.**_

_**—Como ya lo has escuchado antes... Tsuruga Ren no es mi nombre real—Kyoko asintió dejándolo proseguir—Es sólo seudónimo que escogí para hacer una carrera lejos de la sombre que creaba la imagen de mis padre sobre mi, además hice cosas malas.**_

_**—Tranquilo, Ren. Puedes confiar en mi—Murmuro viendo que el hombre frente a ella tenía la vista perdida en el vacío.**_

_**—Mi nombre real es Kuon...**_

_**—¿Corn?—Pregunto sorprendida y el sonrió.**_

_**—No, Kuon. Soy Hizuri Kuon...—Murmuro observando como la chica abría los ojos tan grandes por la impresión.**_

_**—¿Tu eres hijo de Hizuri Kuu y...?**_

_**—Lo soy.**_

_**—Pero esa vez que te lo presente, ambos actuaron como si fuesen unos desconocidos—Acuso la joven u poco molesta.**_

_**—Es que ambos sabemos que aun no estoy listo para volver a ser Kuon... Aún no...**_

_**—Pero, es tu padre. ¿Cómo puedes...?—No termino de hacer la pregunta porque se sintió repentinamente frustrada.**_

_**—Te acostumbras a la distancia, cuando era niño ellos casi nunca estaban cerca. Yo solo hice cosas que creí que debía hacerlas, es en momento parecían ser lo mas adecuado o la salida fácil que un niñato quería para escapar de todo aquello—Murmuro alicaído.**_

_**—¿Tiene algo que ver con las pesadillas?—Él asintió—¿Quieres contarme**_?

_**—Kyoko... Hay muchas cosas de mi que tú no sabes.**_

* * *

Continuara.


	13. Chapter 13

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

* * *

Gracias a Setsuka e Cain, sumi onechan, Cheshire 1313, okita kagura, PaulaGaTo, Misaki y Mizuki, Kotoko-98 y a skarllet northman por sus reviews.

* * *

**_Hada madrina._**

* * *

— _¿Corn no existe?—Pregunto con lágrimas en sus ojos._

—_Lo siento, no quiero... Nunca quise...—Murmuro después de decirle todo, lo de su amigo, su nombre, la historia que invento sobre el hada..._

—_Lo siento, Co... Kuon. Necesito pensar—Dijo para dejarlo sólo allí._

_No es que a ella le afectase su oscuro pasado,cualquier persona podía cometer errores, lo que a ella le dolía era la mentira... Pensar en que él pudo reírse de ella durante este tiempo..._

_Desde esa momento ignoro sus llamadas, lo evito en Love Me, poniendo de escusa su agenda._

_Que debía hacer compras..._

_Era como si de la nada, su relación se había terminado... Pero lo que él desconocía era que ella lloraba por las noches al pensar que una vez más alguien que dejo entrar a su vida, que simplemente la había defraudado._

_Lory la tenía en frente, ambos en silencio pensando en lo que había pasado y que como mediador tuvo que escuchar la versión de los dos._

_Aunque ella se mantenía en silencio, no le decía nada, no quería mirarlo..._

—_No tengo nada que decir...—Le dijo para levantarse de su lugar y retirarse así._

_Lo que menos pensó es que se encontraría con él al salir apresurada mente, chocó con el hombre pero no le dirigió ni una mirada, no hubo sonrisa, disculpas o ella apenada por su comportamiento..._

_Lo esquivó como si se tratara de la misma peste y él simplemente la dejo ir, se sentía muy culpable y le daba la razón... La había lastimado bastante, ya que desde el principio, cuando se volvieron a encontrar él supo quien era ella..._

—_Kyoko-chan—Murmuro Yashiro..._

_Mientras que su representado no volvió la mirada para verla, siguió caminando sin mirar atrás, aunque se le partiera el alma, sabía que ella no le perdonaría eso jamás..._

* * *

**_Semanas después._**

—_Tienes que hacer un comercial, Kyouko—Le dijo Sawara-san—Es la nueva linea de moda para una diseñadora nueva, tanto tú como el otro actor tendrán que tomarse fotos juntos..._

—_¿Quién es él?_

—_No lo sé aun..._

—_Acepto el trabajo—Murmuro feliz de hacerlo._

—_Mogami-san es ropa de diversos modelos... Y también te regalaran la colección completa solo por trabaja con ellos..._

—_Claro...—Murmuro sin emocionarse mucho, para sus amigos y conocidos notaron su cambio como también la relación con el actor número no de Japón, para muchos su relación se había desgastado._

_Kyoko se dirigió al estudio en donde haría el trabajo..._

—_¿Qué haces aquí?—Murmuro al ver a Tsuruga Ren en frente de ella._

—_Voy a trabajar aquí—Murmuro para aclarar lo obvio._

—_Okey—Murmuro para pasar de él y seguir... Se dirigió a cambiarse y que la prepararan._

_Momentos después, Kyoko apareció con un vestido corto que le llegaba a los muslos y que apenas cubría lo necesario, con escote en forma de pico, era un diseño sensual para su cuerpo corte asimétrico, con uno de los hombros descubiertos, en un color rojo..._

_Era como una segunda piel y ese era el lema del trabajo. Ren apareció con tenis negros, pantalón y remera del mismo color y un gorro rojo... Él no pudo ignorar la belleza de Kyoko, aunque esta se mostraba fría con él..._

—_Tsuruga-san, acerque-ce más a ella—Murmuro el fotógrafo dando indicaciones.—Así esta perfecto, ahora puede abrazarla y sonrían..._

_Kyoko se estremeció cunado él la tocó y al terminar con la primeras fotos salió huyendo de allí para cambiarse de ropa._

_El próximo vestido fue uno negro, corte evasé o acampanado, que marcaba su cintura y alargaba sus piernas, sus accesorio... Vestido negro y con el cabello recogido sin mangas..._

_Él apareció con una chaqueta de cuero negra, pantalón de Jeans y camisa blanca con los primeros botones desprendidos..._

—_Ahora, Tsuruga-san abrasela... Ahora ambos enfrentados de perfil... Genial... Kyouko, pon tus manos en el pecho de Tsuruga-san... Excelente—Exclamo el fotógrafo tomando muchas fotos._

_Muchos más cambios vinieron y así se les fue todo el día en el trabajo. Y a ambos le dieron la colección completa, Kyoko tenia muchas cosas en sus manos y no pudo con ellas... Yashiro se despidió de Ren dándole la oportunidad de hablar con ella..._

_Kyoko estaba tan concentrada en tomar todas sus bolsas que no se dio cuenta de que el se acercó y tomo sus bolsas con una sola mano..._

—_¿Qué haces, Kuon?—Pregunto entre dientes._

—_Es tarde para que vayas a tu casa sola, Mogami-san... Permite-me llevarte..._

—_Puedo arreglármela sola..._

—_Vamos—Dijo ignorando sus quejas para dirigirse a su coche..._

_Kyoko le siguió sin decir nada, subió en el auto, no estaba muy comunicativa pero si expresiva, disgusto era lo que predominaba en sus facciones._

—_¿A dónde vamos?—Pregunto al no reconocer el camino que él estaba tomando._

—_Te di este tiempo para pensar, Kyoko... Me mantuve alejado de ti pero ya no mas..._

—_¿Qué pretendes?_

—_Que me perdones..._

—_Después de que te reíste de mi..._

—_¿Por qué piensas eso?_

—_¿Qué más podría hacer conmigo alguien como tú?—Le pregunto sin saber el efecto que esas palabras causaban en él._

* * *

_Continuara. _


	14. Chapter 14

_Skip Beat no me pertenece._

* * *

_Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior a JOYhime, Setsuka e Cain, kotoko-98, PaulaGaTo, skarllet northman, sumi onechan, Dalia T. Argueta Garca, Misaki y Mizuki..._

* * *

**_Hada madrina._**

* * *

_La cara de él se descompuso en el instante ante las duras palabras de la joven. Sin saber que decir o cómo justificarse porque sentía que debía hacerlo prefirió callar y dejar que ella descargue sus frustraciones en contra de él, era lo único que podía decir después de todo lo sucedido recientemente en sus vidas; aunque la chica al ver que no se defendía luego de su sarcástica pregunta, se sintió fatal._

—_Perdón, no debí decir eso... _

—_No te preocupes, se que estas molestas—le sonrió tristemente._

—_¿Por qué eres así conmigo?—Ahora mismo le dolía más que él le dejara acusarle de todo aquello que supo de su propia boca y que se negara automáticamente a defenderse. Quizás era la mejor opción que él encontraba, ya que si decía algo en su propia defensa ella seguiría discutiendo con él. _

—_¿Así cómo?_

—_Es que deberías odiarme... Yo, yo se que esto que teníamos era demasiado bueno para ser real, Kuon—Murmuro quedando en silencio. _

—_Es real, Kyoko. Lo es. Para mi si es real—Trato de convencerla sin lograrlo._

—_Yo ya no lo veo así, no ahora que supe que eres Corn... _

—_Eso no cambia mis sentimientos por ti—Le estaba dando espacio pero ella simplemente era una cabezota... _

—_Pero para mi me es difícil ver a mi amigo de la infancia que ingenuamente creí un hada, el senpai del cual aprendí y luego del hombre que me enamore... Es difícil tenerlos a los tres en solo uno..._

—_¿Te arrepientes de quererme?—Su expresión era triste, no quería escucharle decir que si... _

—_En momentos como estos, al enterarme que me mentiste desde mucho antes de ser mi senpai y seguiste después... Si, me arrepiento... Kuon..._

—_¿Por qué? ¿Es que no me quieres lo suficiente? _

—_Esto no tiene que ver con querer y amar... ¿Es qué aun no lo entiendes, Kuon? _

—_Seria estupendo que me lo explicaras... _

—_Es que es mucho que de un día a otro Tsuruga Ren mi senpai, el hombre del que luche para no enamorarme y que quise negar mis sentimientos... De pronto sea Kuon y de paso Corn... ¿Cómo lo acepto sin sentirme que no estoy en una cruel broma del destino?—Pregunto en voz baja manteniendo la serenidad—Es mucho para digerir, esto duele Kuon. Siento que no puedo más._

—_Por favor, dame una nueva oportunidad. Yo si te amo de verdad... _

—_Me siento entre la espada y la pared, Kuon... _

—_No nos hagas esto... _

—_¿Hacernos qué? Siempre fui sincera por mis motivos por el que entre a este mundo pero después decidí hacerlo por mi, porque simplemente me pareció genial este nuevo mundo que desconocía y las personas que empezaba a conocer y a crear lazos de amistad... Por la actuación tuve mi primera amiga que nunca antes tuve una..._

_Él no supo qué decirle, de repente los argumentos de ella tenía más peso que los de él... El amor y una mentira no era una buena combinación. Se dio cuenta que el tampoco sabía nada de relaciones de pareja, no hasta ella, no hasta que se enamoro. Sus romances pasados solo eran algo sin sentimientos, solo diversión..._

—_No nos hagas esto, Kyoko—Le pidió. _

—_No me hagas esto tu a mi, Kuon—Le suplico ella. _

—_Una última oportunidad, es lo único que te pediré... La confianza que perdiste en mi puedo luchar por recuperar-la, para que veas que yo no te mentí ni te use..._

—_Nuevamente, no me hagas esto. _

—_¿Es qué de nada sirve el tiempo que pasamos juntos?—Pregunto muy dolido.—¿Acaso no sabes de las relaciones que se destruyen sólo por no escuchar al otro? _

—_Claro que te estoy escuchando, Kuon. _

—_¿Entonces? ¿Qué te impide volver a confiar en mi? _

—_Que tú no quieres escucharme, Kuon. Prefieres pasar por alto lo que pienso en este momento. ¿Y de qué relación me hablas? Creo que siempre fui lo suficientemente honesta contigo, en las cosas que quizás te oculte fueron mis sentimientos, pero hasta para mi era confusos... Tu me ocultaste mucho más... Cosas que eran parte de mi vida, de mi pasado... ¿Quieres seguir riéndote de mi? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?—Le preguntó sacando el dolor que sentía en forma de rabia dirigida a él... _

—_¿A qué le temes en realidad, Kyoko?—Ella sintió la molestia de las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. _

—_No temo a nada en particular. El amor es un error...—Esa afirmación molesto a Kuon._

_La tomo por los brazos , ella pensó que le daría una sacudida o algo por el estilo, se sorprendió al ver que lo único que él pretendía era abrazarla y grabarse su esencia a fuego en su piel._

—_Temo a no saber vivir sin ti jamás—Murmuro ella—Eres tan lejano que me parece irreal que digas quererme... Eres como el sol que atrae a Ícaro a acercarse a él... Temo caer, no soportaría caer y que no estés allí..._

—_¿Me creerías si te dijera que me siento igual?—Ella se separo de él, mirándolo incrédula.—Y no me mires así... _

—_Perdón—murmuro avergonzada. _

—_Me siento igual contigo, Kyoko... _

—_¿Qué puedes ver tu en mi? Yo solo soy... _

—_El amor de mi vida. La mujer que logró llegar a un lugar que no le permití a nadie llegar antes—Murmuro observando sus labios, quería besar-los... Pero no quería asustarla. Ella se percato de esto y se sonrojo.—Es que tu misma no te ves con claridad... Los lobos están al acecho, Kyoko..._

—_¿Qué lobos?—No le entendía nada. _

—_Fuwa, el otro cantante, entre otros... El fotógrafo que tomó las fotos hace un momento...—Murmuro molesto. _

—_¿Por eso estabas tan posesivo cuando nos tomaban fotos?—Él por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sonrojaba al verse descubierto.—Sólo falto que orinaras en mis zapatos para marcar tu territorio... Y ponerme un cartel en el espalda que diga que soy de tu propiedad—Él le dedico una sonrisa cautivadora—¡No harás eso!_

—_Tenía que intentarlo—Murmuro entre dientes. _

—_¿Y cómo crees que me fijaría en alguien más si ya quiero a alguien?—La mandíbula de él cayo literalmente al suelo. Ella se sintió avergonzada y estúpida, recordó que intentaba alejarlo de ella. _

—_¿Quién es él?—Pregunto lleno de celos, que hacían que una bestia muy en su interior quisiera salir para asesinar a su competencia. _

—_Eres tú...—Él se rió de los nervios... _

—_¿De qué te ríes, Kuon? Esto no es gracioso—Ella se empezaba a molestar... _

—_Es que sólo tu haces que sienta celos de mi mismo—Ahora era el turno de ella de quedarse con la boca abierta sin saber qué había sucedido en realidad en su entorno. _

—_Solo podría quererte a ti—Afirmo, obteniendo lo que ella creía era su sentencia de muerte. _

—_Yo también sólo te quiero a ti—Él le sonrió... _

—_Pero aún así necesito pensar...—Su sonrisa se borró de inmediato. ¿Qué tan difíciles eran las mujeres? Se pregunto..._

* * *

_Continuara. _


	15. Chapter 15

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Gracias por sus reviews a PaulaGaTo, nanami, kotoko-98, skarller northman, Setsuka e Cain y Dalia T. Argueta Garca... Espero que disfruten de este capítulo.

* * *

**_Hada madrina._**

* * *

Kuon se estaba desesperando, la tenía en su casa y no la podía tocar, hablar ni besar. Ella estaba molesta y él estaba molesto consigo mismo, se reprocho así mismo.

Las mentiras y verdades a medias no llevaban hacia ningún sitio. No había ningún puerto seguro si vivías en una mentira. Te protegía del mundo pero no protegía al mundo de ti.

Principalmente si haya, a fuera, había alguien quien te importaba. Que tenías la dicha de ser correspondido y que la relación no llegaría a nada si había entre ellos medias verdades.

Quizás ella podía comprender su tormentoso pasado, sus días de locura, los cuales habían quedado en el pasado.

Él dudaba que ella pudiera perdonarle el haberle ocultado que él era Corn, que el príncipe de las hadas no era otro que él, una invención de su mente que surgió con el fin de verla sonreír. En aquel tiempo eran niños. Quizás le reclamara el no haberle dicho la verdad desde el principio, cuando la piedra se le cayó.

Era fácil deducir que al menos él, en ese momento lo había descubierto todo y se había mantenido en silencio.

Ella le estaba haciendo le ley del hielo, lo ignoraba, estaba más ausente, menos cariñosa, menos Kyoko y esto lo ponía de malas, lo llenaba de temor, no quería perderla. A ella no. La amaba tanto que se sentía estúpido.

La miró por de reojo y se dio cuenta que ella estaba más interesada en la puerta que en él. Ella quería huir, huir de él.

Esa idea lo desesperó, su malhumor se hizo presente. La sonrisa falsa se formo en sus labios, una amabilidad y compresión que no sentía. Se golpeó mentalmente, ella se molestaría al verlo así. Ella sabía leer entre lineas y ante ella, él era un libro abierto.

—¿Kyoko?—Ella lo miró molesta.

—¿Lo del hada madrina también era una mentira, no?—Kuon se puso pálido.

—No fue idea mía—Kyoko le estaba haciendo dar miedo, tanto que negaba con sus manos, cabeza y voz al mismo tiempo.

—¿De quién, entonces?—Él pensó en su manager y amigo, soportando la cólera de la chica...

No dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio. ¡Pobre Yashiro! Si Kyoko lo supiera... El pobre la pasaría muy mal.

—¡Kuon!—Le gritó.

—Dime...

—¿A quién se le ocurrió?

—Fue Yashiro...—Lo sentía mucho por su amigo, pero su vida dependía de que él hablara.

—¿Yashiro-san? Debo suponer que el presidente también estaba al tanto de todo esto, ¿No?—Ella lo fulminaba con su mirada.

—Si. El presidente juega siempre a "soy tan cupido"...

Ella rió, se puso nerviosa y es que no podía seguir siendo indiferente con lo que se refería a él. Nunca lo sería y la razón radica en que lo quiere demasiado.

—Kuon...

—¿Si?—Él estaba esperando a que ella le diera el golpe final y lo mandase a volar. Pero nada de eso sucedió.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ella había acortado la distancia entre ellos.

Lo tomó por sorpresa y ella chocó sus labios con los de él, en un rose lento y en perfecta sincronía.

—Eres un tonto, Corn.—Le dijo y él rió.

—¿Me perdonas, amor? ¿Me perdonas por haber sido no tonto y no haberte dicho todo de un principio?—Ella le sonrió.

—Creo que te habría odiado si me lo hubieras dicho cuando perdí a Corn.

—Me moriría si me llegaras a odiar. Te amo, mucho...

—También te amo, Kuon.

Ella se sorprendió a sí misma volviendo a besarlo, con pasión y hambre.

Los días en que ella estuvo molesta, no quería verlo, no podía... Se sentía mal y más si admitía haber amado... Y que él simplemente la utilizara. No podía soportarlo y decidió ser indiferente.

—Kuon, yo...

—¿Qué sucede, Kyoko-chan?—Él espero alguna repuesta, pero ese gesto lo empezó a asustar. Ella estaba sonrojada, indecisa y un leve tartamudeo le hizo callarse, estaba avergonzada.

Las acciones dicen más que mil palabras, ¿No? Ella sonrojada hizo algo inesperado. Se acerco a él, despacio. Sus manos divagaron al dirigirse a los botones de a camisa. Para Kuon fue una inesperada sorpresa ver que SU novia quitandole la camisa.

—¿Q-Qué estas haciendo?—Le pregunto nervioso, él no era de piedra. Sabía por su experiencia reciente, que para no hombre era una tortura tener cerca a la mujer que ama y no poder tocarla. Él quería más de su relación.

Se besaron, una y otra vez. Eran como dos amantes prohibidos que no podían estar juntos.

Kyoko se olvido del pudor y al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, ya se encontraba semi desnuda, en el cuarto de él, en la cama de él.

La briza golpeo su cuerpo desnudo, él le proporcionaba calor, con cada beso, cada caricia.

Sintió un insoportable dolor, era su primera vez. Pero él era tan amoroso que la molestia se disipo rápidamente.

Se sentía dichosa bajo su cuerpo, sentía que podía tocar el cielo con las manos si así lo quisiera.

Sintió que se perdía en una ola de placer infinito, que la sumergía una y otra vez en una exquisita dicha. Lo escuchó gruñir, ella lo estaba aprisionando-lo en su interior, provocando que él tuviera su orgasmo siguiendola poco tiempo después.

Ella estaba exhausta, él también. Pudo sentir como la acercaba a su cuerpo. Ella le dio el espalda con algo de vergüenza. Todo lo hecho momentos antes la hizo sonrojarse.

Kuon la comprendió, sonriendo la abrazo, aferrándose a su pecho y así para darle la seguridad que ella necesitaba.

—Te amo tanto, Kyoko-chan—Dijo para besar su frente.

—También te amo, Kuon...

Ella se quedó dormida luego de esa declaración. Kuon por su parte, la contemplo detenidamente, disfruto de su cercanía, de tener junto a él su cuerpo y ella que ea sólo suya. Para siempre.


	16. Chapter 16

_Skip Beat no me pertenece._

_Capítulo corto, se me fue la inspiración de tantas actualizaciones seguidas. XD_

_Enjoy._

_No se olviden de comentar._

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a Cheshire 2313, skarllet northman, JOYhime, PaulaGaTo, Setsuka e Cain y kotoko-98 por sus reviews.

* * *

**_Hada madrina._**

* * *

El tiempo sin ella había sido muy duro para él, porque en ese momento ella no había retrocedido ante él como la figura de un senpai, esta vez lo hizo escapado del hombre. Y él era el hombre que ella amaba. Las cosas se le hicieron difícil... No era verla alejarse del senpai, ella se alejó del hombre.

—Kyoko-chan—Murmuró al verla dormir.

Como estúpido quedó embobado al ver como la sabana se deslizaba por su cuerpo. Notó una marca en el cuello de la chica y sonrió, más al saber por qué estaba allí.

Se levantó y poco a poco fue sin hacer ruido hasta donde estaba esa sorpresa que tenía y de la mesita de luz tomó una caja pequeña de terciopelo, más que un regalo para ella lo sería para él.

Sonriendo, se apresuró a vestirse, fue a preparar un desayuno americano y puso en su bolsillo la caja. Tomo el móvil y llamó a quien nunca pensó hacerlo.

—Papá...—Desde el otro lado de la línea fue un silencio completo.—¿Estas allí?

—Si, aquí estoy—Le dijo.

—Quiero hablar contigo... Y... En realidad no sabía a quién recurrir—Dijo apenado.

—Habla, hijo...

—Creo que estoy por cometer una locura...

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás en problemas?—Le preguntó preocupado.

—No es eso... Estoy saliendo con Kyoko—Le dijo y espero el estallido...

—¿Qué? ¿Con mi hijo?—Dijo levantando la voz.

—¡Papá!—Le llamó la atención.

—¿Estas enamorado de ella?—Dijo para agregar—La quieres...

—Si, la amo. Eso no es todo...

—No te habrás propasado con ella, ¿No?—Kuon divago un momento y no supo que hacer ante la reacción que tenía y la de su padre.

— Bueno, papá... Yo. Con ella ya...

—¿Qué?—Dijo horrorizado.—Esa es una locura, ella es tan...

—Fue después de una reconciliación. Simplemente pasó. Y desde que dijo que quería ser mi novia, al dejarla en su casa lo primero que hice fue ir a comprar un anillo de compromiso. Luego supo que le menti sobre mi identidad y se molesto, estuvimos separados, logré que me perdonara... ¿Es una locura el amor?—Le preguntó—Hacer esto es una locura.

—When love is not madness, it is not love.—Kuon rió nervioso y con algo de pena.

—Lo es. Esto es una completa locura—Le dijo con una sonrisa y nervioso.—¿Crees que deba hacerlo?

—Primero debes pedirme su mano—Kuon se rió.

—Esta bien. Esta bien. Me permite la mano de su hermosa hija—Le dijo divertido.

—Pues claro... Ahora ve a por ella...

—Esta dormida...

—¿Está en tu casa?—Le gritó—¿Cómo pudiste pervertir así a mi niña?

—Papá, Kyoko va a ser mi mujer...

—Pero aún no lo es...

—Lo es.

—Que no...

—Lo es y punto.

—Bueno, pero entonces no se lo pidas ahora...

—¿Por qué?

—¿No era mi hijo el experto en mujeres?—Preguntó divertido.

—Kyoko es diferente y tu lo sabes, papá.—Le dijo.

—Es que puede que piense que lo haces por haber tomado su virtud y... Es complicado.—Kuon negó de inmediato.

—A mi me parece el mejor momento—Dijo de pronto sorprendido—Es más, voy a hacerlo ahora mismo...

—Kuon, no... No lo hagas...

—Gracias papá—Se despidió sonriendo.

Kuon se fue a ver el desayuno ya listo en la bandeja y su sonrisa se hizo grande. La vio dormir y en ese momento, fue a despertarla.

—Mi amor, despierta princesa—Le dijo dejando la bandeja en la mesa y la beso.

—Kuon, ¿Qué haces?—Le dijo riendo.

—Traje el desayuno... Y no, no me mires con esa cara de horror—Le dijo riendo—Esta muy bueno.

—Okey—Dijo cubriéndose para tapar su cuerpo desnudo.—Hummm... ¿Cuando aprendiste a cocinar?

Él rió divertido. Se sintió nervioso y tocó su bolsillo. Espero a que terminara de desayunar.

—Amor...

—¿Si?—Preguntó ella.

—¿Quieres hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo y concederme el honor de ser mi esposa?—Ella se quedó en silencio.—¿Kyoko-chan?

Continuará.


	17. Chapter 17

Skip Beat! no me pertenece.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a PaulaGaTo, nanami, Misaki y Mizuki, Cheshire 2313, Kotoko-98, SetsukaChoi, JOYhime, skarllet nothman y a mutemuia.

Se que pensaran que estoy loca pero, bueno... Ya he publicado el segundo capítulo de "El precio de la fama" y también otra ocurrencia más que es "Guilty", espero que se animen a leer. Gracias.

* * *

**_Hada madrina._**

* * *

—¿Quieres hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo y concederme el honor de ser mi esposa?—Ella se quedó en silencio—¿Kyoko-chan? ¿Me escuchas, Kyoko-chan?

En ese momento, aquel hombre comenzó a pensar que su padre tenía razón, había sido un error pedirle matrimonio cuando habían pasado a tener esa clase de intimidad.

Kuon se empezo a preocupar más.

—Si no quieres casarte conmigo lo comprenderé—Le dijo sintiéndose dolido y paso al asombro al ver que la chica tenía pánico.

—No puedo...—Murmuró despacio.

—¿Tienes miedo?—Le preguntó lleno de angustia.

—Si...

—Amor, soy yo...—A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Me parece irreal que quieras que y-yo sea t-tu esposa—Kuon la atrajo más a su cuerpo.

—Pero es real, cielo...—Le dijo limpiando sus lágrimas, mientras la besaba suavemente.

Ella lloró en su hombro sin entender el motivo de sus emociones tan volátiles...

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres contármelo?—Preguntó guardando el anillo.

—Tengo miedo—Él no supo a qué podría temer.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo?—Consolandola, escuchando y comprendiendo era el mejor camino para entenderla a ella y eso lo sabia.

—A que te arrepientas.

Kuon se sorprendió. ¿Es qué ella no estaba segura del amor que sentía por ella? Eso dolió.

—Que un día despiertes a mi lado y pienses que has perdido tu tiempo conmigo—Él lo entendió entonces, ella no quería sufrir de ese modo y lo amaba.

—No seas tontita, Kyoko-chan...—Le dijo con cariño—Yo te amo...

Ella sonrió débilmente y vio como él guardaba ese hermoso anillo.

—Aún no me des una respuesta, pero te prometo pedirte matrimonio todos los días que pueda amanecer junto a ti— Ella se sonrojo, él quería que ella amaneciera siempre a su lado. Debía ser algo bonito.

— Perdón—Le pidió ella, sintió que no lo merecía, él le daba todo y ella a él nada.

—No te preocupes... Pero un día tendrás que darme una respuesta.—Él sonrió, no era un NO pero tampoco un SI.

—Creo que debo preparar bañarme—Le dijo sonriendo un poco apenada.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—¡Kuon!—Le gritó ruborizada, completamente avergonzada.

Aunque no pudo evitar que una pregunta se pasara por su cabeza... ¿Se podría hacer aquello en la ducha?

Negó ante su mente pervertida, ¿Qué le pasaba? Corrió dirigiéndose al baño no sin ante notar una cierta incómoda en su cuerpo.

Pero, aquello era normal, ¿No? Ya no pasaría nada la próxima vez, ¿No? Es decir, la incomodidad pasaria y... ¿Ella cuando se había vuelto una pervertida?

Negó con la cabeza y fue hacia la ducha, sintió el agua tibia que se llevaba su incomodidad.

En cuanto a él, se quedó pensativo, adorando la almohada que tenía el delicioso perfume de ella.

Aunque le habría gustado ver aquel anillo en su mano.

Decidió darle espacio. Ella aún no confiaba en sus sentimientos. Triste pero algo entendible.

Vio como sacaba la cabeza del baño...

—¿Kyoko?

—Etto... Olvidé mi ropa—Él reprimió una risa pero estaba divertido.

—Pasa...

—P-Pero—Ella se veía tan linda con ese rubor.

—No veré nada que ya no haya visto—Aún más sonrojada.

—¡Kuon!—Chilló para cerrar la puerta de golpe.

—Voy a ocupar el otro baño—Le dijo aún riendo, ella se cercioró de que aquello fuera verdad.

Salió a hurtadillas del baño y buscó las bolsas con su ropa.

Por suerte pudo cambiarse sin ninguna interrupción, aunque eso sí... Su novio se tomó mucho tiempo para una simple ducha.

Al verlo volver, cubierto sólo con una pequeña toalla se ruborizo.

—También me olvidé mi ropa—Le dijo riendo. Ella inmediatamente se cubrió con la almohada.—No sientas verguenza.

Fue a quitarle la almohada de su cara, lo logró pero en un movimiento violento de ella le quitó la toalla y cayeron en la cama. A diferencia de ella, él se reía de la situación. Era algo nuevo en su vida y lo estaba disfrutando.

Kyoko no sintió todo su peso sobre ella pero fue suficiente coma para que con la luz del cuarto pudiera notar ciertos aspecto fisiológicos, en especial, aquellos que diferenciaban a una niña de un niño.

Se ruborizó, asociando todo lo pasado la noche anterior. ¿Por qué todo era más fácil con la luz apagada?

Pero, ¿Fue eso que...? Negó para zafarse del agarre de él pero parece que a alguna deidad le gustaba bromear porque noto esa pequeña mancha en las sabanas y quiso morirse al ver que él también miraba hacia allí.

Definitivamente, no era su mejor día.

* * *

Después de apenas haber sobrevivido ese momento, se bajo del coche de él apresurada para ir a la sección Love me.

Él se apresuró a alcanzarla y ella se sorprendió al ver que él tenía la idea fija de besarla, allí, sin importarle que alguien le pudiera ver.

Al despedirse y tomar rumbos opuestos, cada uno acordó que cenarían juntos...

Cada uno se ocupó del trabajo, aunque ella le dijó que sería ella quien iría a su apartamento ya que antes debía hacer otras cosas.

Fue una sorpresa encontrarse a la salida de su trabajo a un niño, quien al reconocerla, sonrió.

—Señorita, esto le manda un admirador—Dijo entregando-le un ramo de trece rosas neras.

—¿Qué admirador?—Preguntó tensa.

—Es ese hombre de...—El niño señaló cierto lugar pero ya no había nadie allí— Estaba es ese lugar... No importa, debo irme.

El niño corrió feliz y ella sintió un gran pánico.

Necesitaba verlo a él, necesitaba decirle que creía que estaba en peligro.

Corrió para buscar un lugar seguro y así llegó al apartamento de él, no hizo ninguna parada, sólo corrió hasta allí en donde por suerte lo encontró.

Tocó el timbre y él abrió la puerta con una verdadera sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué sucede, Kyoko-chan?—Preguntó alarmado al verla así.

Kyoko se abalanzo sobre él para besarlo, olvidándose de esas rosas horribles.

—Kyoko, me estas preocupando—Entonces vio como empezaba a llorar.—¿Qué sucede, cielo?

—Un niño me dio esto—Le enseño el ramo de flores... Y le pasó la nota que venía con las flores.

Kuon no vio todo negro, no de nuevo... Ella no podía tener nuevamente un acosador. Esa maldita nota decía:

_**Dulce tormento sensual**_

_**que despierta las fantasías**_

_**más fuerte que he tenido,**_

_**es por eso que serás MÍA,**_

_**es por eso que**_

_**voy a mancillar tu cuerpo.**_

_**Conmigo conocerás lo prohibido.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

* * *

**_Summary:_** Ren estaba nervioso, al fin tuvo el suficiente valor como para pedirle una cita a Kyoko y no lo podía creer, ella dijo que si, aceptaba su invitación... Wow, increíble... No sabía qué hacer, tampoco el cómo enfrenta aquel momento ¿Y si lo arruinaba?

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews a Lunabsc, mutemuia, Misaki y Mizuki, nanami, Setsuka e Cain, Dalia T. Argueta Garca, PaulaGaTo, Akane ackerman, Nozomi1998, skarllet northman, JOYhime, Cheshire 2313 y kotoko-98. Por comentar los capítulos anteriores._

_Lamento no responder sus reviews es que no cuento con mucho tiempo y actualizo cuando puedo._

* * *

**_Hada madrina._**

* * *

Kyoko temblaba, terror, rabia... Esta vez iban de la mano. Kuon sólo pensaba en estrangular a ese sujeto. No quería asustarla así que trato, hizo el intento de tranquilizarse, buscó lograrlo, sin éxito alguno.

Cerró la puerta y la llevó consigo hasta el sillón, ella estaba en silencio, trataba de meditar, de buscar quien haría una broma de tan mal gusto.

El teléfono de Kyoko empezó a vibrar, Kuon a notar que ella no hacía ningún intento por tomar el móvil fue él quien respondió.

—¿Kyoko-chan?—Eran las personas con las que se quedaba Kyoko, Kuon lo supo al escuchar esa voz.

—Buenas noches, Mogami-san está conmigo. Soy Tsuruga Ren.

—Que bueno que está con usted. Comenzábamos a preocuparnos por ella.

Kuon abrazó a a chica.

—¿Sucedió algo?—Kuon empezó a preocuparse.

—Si, no se cómo decir esto.

—Puede hablar con tranquilidad conmigo. Nunca haría nada por dañar a Mogami-san.—Dijo serio.

—Es que... Recibimos un ramo de rosas extrañas...—Kuon se quedó en silencio—¿Tsuruga-san, se encuentra allí?

—Si, aquí estoy.

—Tiene una tarjeta y creo que es algo malo. Temo por la seguridad de Kyoko-chan—Kuon se tensó. No sabía qué más esperar de esta situación.

—¿Puede leerla?—Pidió controlando su tono amenazador.

—"Una en un millón, no tienes comparación, como tu, no hay dos. Debes ser mía, no por gusto sino por obligación. Este es un camino con una misma dirección. Sólo hay dos opciones, eres mía o la destrucción"—Kuon se enfureció.

—Llame a la policía de inmediato.

—¿Lo cree pertinente?—Preguntó la mujer.

—Ya son dos en un día. Mogami-san recibió un ramo igual de parte de un niño—Dijo alarmado.

—Muy bien...—Dijo la mujer.

—Es mejor que Mogami-san se quede hoy en mi apartamento. Tiene seguridad y puede usar la habitación de invitados. Aquí no correrá peligro.—Le aseguró—Mañana pasaremos por allí a recoger algunas pertenencias que pueda necesitar o quizás no. Dependerá de la situación.

—Claro, cuide bien de ella—Kuon asintió antes de terminar aquella llamada.

Entonces escuchó la respiración acompasada de ella, se había dormido. Hizo lo que creyó mejor.

Llamo a Takarada Lory y le informó de la situación, pidiéndole que desocupara su agenda y la de la joven. Lory estuvo de acuerdo con él.

Kuon tomó en brazos a su novia y la llevó a su cuarto. Después de arroparla, se recostó a su lado, viéndola dormir. Ella era tan hermosa, frágil, vulnerable. Él no podía permitir que le hicieran daño a ella. A ella no, esa mujer lo era todo para él.

Tenía aquel intento de poema del demonio en su memoria, ahora tenía más pistas.

**_Una en un millón_**

**_no tienes comparación_**

**_como tu, no hay dos._**

**_Debes ser mía_**

**_no por gusto_**

**_sino por obligación._**

**_Este es un camino_**

**_con una misma dirección._**

**_Sólo hay dos opciones,_**

**_eres mía o la destrucción._**

Estaba claro que aquel loco de mierda la creía única y creía tener algún tipo de derecho sobre ella. Se molesto, su YO posesivo salió a la luz y se tensó, Kyoko era suya. Suya en todos los sentidos.

En aquella nota, ese demente pretendía obligarla a sus caprichos egoísta, sea cual sea, aquellos pensamientos enfermos que cruzaban por aquella mente.

"Eres mía o la destrucción"

¿Quién se creía? ¡Maldito! Hacer eso con su mujer, no tenia derecho.

Destrucción.

En infinitivo, Destruir.

Interesante palabra era aquella que usaba. No era lingüista ni nada por el estilo. Tampoco era un psicólogo a alguna de esas personas que analizaba las mentes de criminales.

Él no podía hacer un analisis conductual pero a la vista, sólo un enfermo podría actuar así.

La destrucción podía significar miles de cosas.

Bancarrota financiera.

Ruina social.

Violación Psicológica.

Era eso, ese quería que Kyoko supiera que él estaba detrás de ella. Que Kyoko siempre cuidara sus espaldas. Era como un juego para ese imbécil. Disfrutaba aquello sin lugar a dudas. Podría ser cualquiera, Kyoko se volvería paranoica y desconfiada, empezaría a cometer errores y caería en las garras de aquel acosador.

Hasta podría ser un sádico sexual.

No, no podía permitir que su Kyoko pasará miedos innecesarios.

Porque ese destruir podría significar también el asesinato.

Y esa malditas trece rosas negras, no, esta no era una simple broma.

Mala suerte.

Vas a morir.

Alguien va a morir.

¿Qué mierda enferma hacía esta porquería?

—_What a horse's ass! _—Dijo molesto—_Bloody hell . _

* * *

_Continuará._


	19. Chapter 19

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Summary: Ren estaba nervioso, al fin tuvo el suficiente valor como para pedirle una cita a Kyoko y no lo podía creer, ella dijo que si, aceptaba su invitación... Wow, increíble... No sabía qué hacer, tampoco el cómo enfrenta aquel momento ¿Y si lo arruinaba?

Enjoy...

* * *

**_Hada madrina._**

* * *

Kuon la observó, dejando de lado un momento sus preocupaciones, sólo quiso admirar la belleza de su chica. Aunque, saber que un loco amenazaba la seguridad de la mujer que tanto amaba hacía que sintiera una espina en su garganta.

Su preocupación era tal que no sabía qué hacer, estaba que se subía por las paredes.

Era horrible vivir con miedo y con la ignorancia.

Era horrible vivir sin saber de dónde provendría el ataque.

Podía ser de cualquiera, hasta de los conocidos. Sin proponérselo, dos imágenes llegaron a su mente, la de Fuwa Sho y la de Reino.

Pero de cierto modo, tenía en su mente o quería tener esa seguridad que ninguno de estos dos era. Motivo para más preocupación. Es decir, Fuwa una vez ya, la había defendido de Reino. Ese episodio lo molestaba, ya que él no había podido hacer nada. Después, Reino estaba muy asustado con él como para hacer semejante estupidez. Los descartó a los dos.

Definitivamente, tenía que ser alguien conocido recientemente o desconocido, en el mundo en que tanto él como su chica estaban sumergidos había muchas posibilidades, cada una peor que la otra.

Molesto por todo lo que rondaba su cabeza, decidió levantarse de la cama para ir en busca de un trago, al encontrar la botella de licor la tomo entre sus manos para ir a buscar un vaso. Se sirvió un vaso que por cierto se lo bebió de un sólo trago. Así hizo con los siguientes dos vasos y fueron seguidos.

Se disponía a tomar el cuarto vaso cuando escuchó un grito, que hizo que sintiera escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, corrió hacia su cuarto y allí la encontró, totalmente empapada en sudor y lágrimas.

Se acercó a ella y la envolvió entre sus brazos, Kyoko seguía sollozando de modo desgarrador.

No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir pero presentía que ella le agradeció ese silencio.

Quiso poder hacer más, no sabía qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de ella.

—¿Ya estas bien, cariño?—Le preguntó.

—Si...

—¿Fue una pesadilla?

—Si... Fue horrible—Dijo volviendo a llorar.

—Shhhh..—Dijo acariciando su rostro y secando sus lágrimas.—Estás conmigo y nada te hará daño mientras yo este contigo.

—Yo... Y-Yo...

Kuon la miró. El repentino tartamudeo de la joven hizo que sintiera más furia por aquel maníaco.

—Estaba cerca del mar... ¿Recuerdas Guam? Era una playa igual.—Pero algo hizo que ella se estremeciera — El mar en aparente calma se volvió violento, el agua amenazaba con alcanzarme y llevarme entre sus olas, pero todo se volvía oscuro y era mejor correr hacia el mar que ir hacia la oscuridad... C-Corrí hacia el mar pero no pude llegar... N-No pude, Kuon.

—Tranquila mi vida, sólo fue un mal sueño. Prometo que te protegeré con mi vida.—Ella asintió.

—¿Estuviste tomando?—Quiso saber, tratando de no sonar tan sorprendida como verdaderamente estaba.

—Sólo un poco, no podía dormir.

—Y-Yo... Lo siento, es mi culpa. Todo esto lo es...

—Kyoko, no es tu culpa, no vuelvas a decir algo así.—La regaño para luego hablarle con cariño —Te amo mucho, Kyoko. No quiero que nada ni nadie te lastime. Me moriría si algo te pasa.

—Es por eso que debo irme...—Dijo de pronto—Si estoy contigo, puede que salgas lastimado tú también. No quiero perderte.

Él le sonrió negando aquella posibilidad.

—No te vas a escapar de mi, antes te rapto yo a ti y nos vamos muy lejos para...

—Pero, kuon—Dijo un poco sorprendida.

—Pero nada—Ella se sonrojó al verlo sonreír-le—Quiero que seas mi compañera para siempre. Mi novia, amiga, esposa y amante. Todo, lo eres todo.

Ella no supo que decirle, ¿Era normal sentir calor ante aquellas palabras? Ella no lo sabía, pero no era sólo el sentimiento de que él la proteja lo que hacía sentir eso en su cuerpo y no sólo era calidez en su pecho, eso lo sentía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Él le sorprendió al reclamar sus labios con un nada casto beso, aquel beso era digno de escandalizar a cualquier doncella, profundamente erótico y sensual.

Al sentir su boca, se cuerpo tan cerca ninguno de los dos pudo hacer algo más que dejarse llevar. Cuando Kuon le introdujo la lengua en la boca, allí estaba la de ella para explorar también. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y Kyoko simplemente sintió que podría morirse de gusto,sintiendo su cuerpo cada vez más cerca.

Ambos se separaron con la respiración agitada, ella simplemente sonrió al ver como él jugaba con su ropa, deslizando con suavidad por su piel, dejandola desnuda. No se escandalizo y tampoco sintió vergüenza, que por cierto, era algo muy extraño en ella.

Hizo lo mismo con la camisa que él llevaba y con el resto de su ropa. En la mente de la joven pasó la ridícula idea de que ella se estaba aprovechando de él que había estado bebiendo quien sabe porque motivo.

Ella se recostó nuevamente en la cama sintiendo el peso de él; Kyoko se sorprendió cuando él la levantó sosteniendo sus nalgas y entró en ella de una arremetida inesperada. Él se detuvo, no quería ser brusco con ella pero lo había sido.

—S-Sólo siente—Murmuro ella besandolo.

Él sólo le hizo caso e hizo que ella lo rodeara con sus piernas. Él empuja más y más, su unión era tan intensa que ambos sintieron fuego en sus cuerpos.

Sintió lo maravilloso que era aquello y no pudo más que dar rienda suelta a todo lo que le pedía su cuerpo y a todo lo que le pedía con sus caricias él.

—¿Siempre es así?—Quiso saber ella después de estar un largo tiempo en silencio.

—Es perfecto si hay amor...

Ella sonrió un poco avergonzada, no supo el motivo por el que ella hizo tal pregunta.

Se mordió el labio inferior, aun no se acostumbraba a sentir su cuerpo al lado del suyo, al menos no sin nada de ropa. Otro detalle para tener en cuenta.

De momento ella olvidó lo del acosador y se refugió en la seguridad de sus brazos.

—Ya va a amanecer—Dijo ella bostezando.

Kuon sólo asintió, para abrazarla aún más a él.

—Te amo, Kyoko.

—Si lo dices así, hasta me dan ganas de decirte que si quiero casarme contigo—Dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que significaba aquello.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?— Preguntó incrédulo. Ella sonrió un poco nerviosa.

—Hummm. Creo que...—Ella lo sorprendió al verla que sin pudor se sentó a horcajadas sobre él—La que debería hacer esa pregunta soy yo.

Él estaba muy concentrado en su cuerpo, aunque mudo por tal atrevimiento...

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?—Le preguntó ella sonriendo.

Él la besó y volvió a hacerle el amor una vez más, porque para él ya era clara la respuesta a la pregunta que ella le hizo.

Después de dormir la mayor parte de la mañana, ambos se despertaron y se sonrieron, ella vio como él tomaba la caja del anillo para sacarlo de aquella caja, entonces no dudo en poner el anillo en su lugar.

Él la abrazó sonriendo feliz, llenos de dicha, rodando en la cama...

—¿Me amas?—Le preguntó ella con ese brillo especial en los ojos que sólo podía tener una mujer enamorada.

— Claro que te amo—Dijo sonriendo para recuperar la seriedad. Ella pudo ver la intensidad de sus ojos verdes que se fijaron en los de ella—¿Me amas?

—Más que a mi propia vida—Murmuró ella sonriendo.

Él sintió la calidez en su corazón, sonriendo poco a poco, pero aquellas palabras le quitaron la tranquilidad que debió sentir en ese momento.

"Más que a mi propia vida".

* * *

Continuará.

Muchas gracias a skarllet northman, Cheshire 2313, kotoko-98, PaulaGaTo y JOYhime por sus reviews. Y pronto descubriremos quien es el acosador. XD Gracias por leer.


	20. Chapter 20

_Skip Beat no me pertenece._

Summary: Ren estaba nervioso, al fin tuvo el suficiente valor como para pedirle una cita a Kyoko y no lo podía creer, ella dijo que si, aceptaba su invitación... Wow, increíble... No sabía qué hacer, tampoco el cómo enfrenta aquel momento ¿Y si lo arruinaba?

Enjoy...

* * *

**_Hada madrina._**

* * *

_Había sido fantástico ese momento para ambos, más para él que al mirar su mano podía distinguir ese diamante del anillo que le había comprado._

_Estaba volviendo a ser impulsivo, con ella le salía esa parte que tanto había querido evitar después de su pasado, volvía su YO impulsivo, por ella y sólo por ella. Quería cuidarla y protegerla de todo mal. _

—_Kuon, no es posible que no tengas nada en la despensa. ¿Acaso no te alimentas?—La escuchó decir enojada con sus brazos tipo jarra. _

—_Pero Kyoko, estoy todo el día afuera y..._

—_No es excusa. _

—_Pero sólo vengo a dormir...—Le dijo un poco a la defensiva._

—_Pero si tienes licor—Él sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral. Kyoko lo estaba regañando, alguien se atrevía a regañar-lo a él. No pudo evitar reír de manera jovial. Negó lentamente con su cabeza y prestó atención a la chica que lo miraba molestándose más.— ¡No es gracioso, Kuon! _

—_Kyoko, mi amor—Dijo lentamente como si tratase con una fiera.—Es que el licor es un regalo. Tiene como tres años allí._

—_¿Y las otras cinco botellas llena son regalos también?—Kuon asintió restando-le importancia. Kyoko lo dejó pasar pero no dejaría pasar la alacena vacía y la heladera también.—Debes alimentarte o pronto no podrás rendir lo suficiente..._

—_No tengo problemas de rendimiento—Dijo sonriendo—Anoche no escuche queja alguna._

_Kyoko sintió su rostro arder por tal insinuación y él solamente rió. La chica no podía creer tal atrevimiento y descaro de su prometido. _

—_Yo no me refiero a eso... _

—_Entonces, si vamos de compras al supermercado dejaras que primero pasemos a buscar algo de ropa..._

—_Podemos pasar por el... _

—_No, vamos a comprar—Dijo cortando la frase de la chica, no pensaba hacer que ella fuera en ese momento a su casa._

—_Pero... _

—_Pero nada.—La arrastro consigo para tomar las llaves de su coche y la del apartamento._

_Kyoko un poco molesta, dejo que la arrastrará hacia el coche, Kuon estaba de cierto modo divertido y le puso hasta el cinturón de seguridad mientras que ella le hacia la ley del hielo, lo ignoraba olímpicamente._

_Al llegar a una tienda para damas, en donde podrían encontrar todo lo necesario para ella, Kyoko tampoco quiso dar su opinión acerca de los atuendos que la mujer les estaba mostrando._

—_¿Cariño, te gusta algo en particular?—Kyoko negó.—¿No vas a dirigirme la palabra?—Ella volvió a negar. Él suspiró dándose por vencido pero con una siniestra sonrisa en sus labios—¿Entonces puedo elegir la ropa por ti?_

_Kyoko volvió a asentir. Sólo escuchó que el pedía a diestra y siniestra de todo... Ella se sonrojo cuando le paso por la mente que el podría elegir también su ropa interior. Pero estaba molesta, recordó y decidió ignorarlo aunque se muriera de la vergüenza._

—_¿La señorita desea probarse las prendas?—La mujer que los estaba atendiendo era bastante amable y algo mayor, por este motivo Kyoko no se sintió celosa en ningún momento pero también ayudó que la mujer no mirara a SU hombre como un pedazo de carne disponible en el mercado, es más, parecía ignorarlo. Aunque presentía que aquella tienda era exclusiva, ya que cuando ellos entraron, nadie más lo hizo. _

_Kyoko negó._

_Kuon sintió la mirada de la mujer sobre él e hizo un gesto con los hombros restando-le importancia aunque estaba preocupándose, no quería molestarla. Hasta ella lo ignoró cuando tomó la ropa interior que había elegido para ella, intencionalmente para hacerla reaccionar._

—_¿Kyoko, necesitas algo?—Ella lo ignoró—¿Sucede algo? ¿Estas molesta? Kyoko._

—_¿Desea algo más el señor?—Le preguntó la mujer de la tienda._

_Ya había muchas bolsas con cajas y muchas otras cosas necesarias para una chica. Él negó y le dio a la mujer la tarjeta de crédito. Esta desapareció y volvió con una sonrisa, omitiendo deliberadamente el precio de cada prenda que el hombre había escogido especialmente para su chica. Se despidieron y Kuon llenó el maletero como los otros asientos de coche que estaban desocupados._

_Kyoko siguió ignorándolo, mirando por la ventanilla el repentino cielo gris. _

_Kuon por su parte estaba un poco desconcertado y preocupado, pero es que su intención no era incomodarla. Pero quizás estaba demasiado concentrado en que ella olvidara el acoso y él pasó a ser un completo dolor de cabeza para ella. No quería a Kyoko molesta con él._

_En el supermercado, Kyoko no dijo nada cuando él ponía en el carrito del lugar todo lo que encontraba, ella hacía las cosas como si de una máquina se tratase._

_Ninguno de los dos hablaba, Kyoko camino de regreso al coche mientras que él hizo una parada en el camino, después regresaron al apartamento. Por una u otra cosa, Kuon no encontraba el momento adecuado para hablar con ella._

_Tomo todas las bolsas del coche sin permitirle a ella hacer esfuerzos alguno ya que no quería que ella hiciera esfuerzos innecesarios. _

_Ya a dentro del apartamento, Kyoko se fue al cuarto que compartían y e sentó en la cama, observó minuciosamente cada detalle de su entorno para llegar a la conclusión que eso no era a lo que estaba acostumbrada pero lo quería a él._

—_Amor, debemos hablar—Le dijo entrando al cuarto—Lamento haberte conmocionado con todo lo que hice hoy. _

_Ella lo miró pero rápidamente dejo de verlo._

—_Es que no quería exponerte e ir a tu casa. Quizás sea peligroso y no se... Me moriría si algo te llegara a pasar—Ella lo vio sincero y sonrió. _

—_Kuon, lamento haberme comportado así.—Ella dejó que su prometido se acercara a ella y le acariciara el rostro—Es que no sé, esto me abruma. Todo esto es nuevo, nunca pensé poder tenerte así, desde que me hicieron darme cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ti, no pensé que pudieras amarme, si siendo Tsuruga Ren me parece imposible, sabiendo que eres Hizuri Kuon me parece que pronto despertaré de un sueño._

—_Soy un simple hombre—Dijo él—Y estoy enamorado. Muy enamorado._

_Sonreí._

—_Estas loco, kuon—Dijo la joven negando con la cabeza y volviendo a reír entre sus brazos para besar-la—Loco completamente. _

—_Por ti, mi cielo. Sólo por ti—Ambos sonrieron cómplices. Se abrazaron._

—_Ahora debo ver lo que compraste en aquella tienda porque...— Kuon sonriendo le pasó una bolsa._

_Kyoko al abrir la bolsa se sonrojo y miró a su prometido._

—_¿Q-Qué es esto?—Él sonrió. _

—_No pensaba comprarlo, sólo quería hacerte reaccionar... Pero tu seguiste ignorándome—Dijo haciendo carita de cachorro perdido._

_Kuon tomó entre sus manos el babydoll transparente de color negro, con medias y liga incluida, prometiendo a cualquier pareja una noche salvaje..._

_Kyoko se sonrojo violentamente, esto ya era mucho para ella, miró a su prometido que sostenía el conjunto al aire y ella en un arrebato le quitó la prenda._

_Kuon se mordió el labio inferior para evitar reírse. Ella se sonrojo violentamente ante unos "extraños" pensamientos._

—_¿Cuantos compraste de estos?—Kuon hizo un repaso mental. Sabía que ella lo mataría. _

—_Ocho, creo—Kyoko se sonrojo aún más, ¿En qué había estado pensando ese hombre? Era claro que no estaba pensando. _

_Kyoko sintió vergüenza y empezó a reír histérica-mente, mientras revisaba el contenido de las bolsas._

_Era algo completo a decir verdad, había pensado en todo. Absolutamente todo. Lo que hizo que se sonrojara más._

_Después de haber estado avergonzada por la ropa y todo, decidió dejar de pensar en ello. Quizás en un futuro le fuera de utilidad aquello pero de momento decidió olvidar el contenido de aquellas bolsas._

_Estaba tranquila cuando de Kuon se acerco con algo curioso._

—_¿Qué es eso?—Ella sabía que tenía forma de pez. _

—_Taiyaki...—Él le ofreció la caja con varios de aquellos dulces—¿Crema o chocolate? _

—_Chocolate...—Kuon sonrió al verla como una niña, feliz de momento. Aunque ella no había protestado sobre comer algo dulce antes de otras comidas importantes. _

_Ya de noche, cuando ella había salido de tomar una ducha escuchó como llamaban a la puerta con un golpe más fuerte del necesario._

_Kuon fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con un hombre el cual vestía de traje negro y al mirarlo le mostró una identificación._

—_Policía, necesito hablar con la señorita Mogami Kyoko—Dijo viendo su libreta. _

—_Pase.—Murmuró kuon repentinamente preocupado. _

—_¿Sucede algo?—Kyoko había escuchado hablar al hombre y este la miró más del tiempo necesario, Kuon pudo notarlo y aquello le molesto. _

—_Soy el Inspector Satto, estoy en un caso que es pertinente a la señorita._

—_¿Qué sucedió? ¿Es sobre el acoso?—El Inspector Satto se mostró sorprendido._

—_¿Acoso? No, no recibimos ni nos encargamos de esos asuntos. Soy de la prefectura de Osaka me mandaron para decirle que lamentablemente, la señora Mogami Saena ha sido asesinada.—Kyoko sintió como los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y la garganta se empezaba a cerrar. _

—_¿Q-Qué?—Preguntó con incredulidad. _

—_¿Sabe de alguien que quisiera hacerle daño?—La joven negó. _

—_Yo y ella no nos veíamos de hace mucho tiempo y no teníamos relación alguna—Dijo muy afectada. _

—_Entonces no tiene idea de lo que le sucedió a su madre..._

—_¿Cómo... Cómo fue que murió?—El Inspector la miró un poco indeciso, momento que pasó y apareció el frío detective que debía ser. _

—_La estrangularon.—Kyoko Jadeo de la impresión.—Pero su cuerpo recibió múltiples heridas con arma blanca._

—_No se quién pudo hacerlo..._

—_Además encontramos una nota...— Él hombre sacó una nota escrita a mano—Va dirigida a usted._

"Eres como la visión de dios convertida en demonio. Todo lo que hice, lo hice por ti, así... Jamás volverás a estar sola."

_Kyoko abrazó a kuon reprimiendo el llanto pero no sus lágrimas._

_Su acosador, ese maldito enfermo había asesinado a su madre._

* * *

_Continuará._

_Gracias por sus reviews y no, no me esmero en el villano... Jajajaja._


	21. Chapter 21

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Summary: Ren estaba nervioso, al fin tuvo el suficiente valor como para pedirle una cita a Kyoko y no lo podía creer, ella dijo que si, aceptaba su invitación... Wow, increíble... No sabía qué hacer, tampoco el cómo enfrenta aquel momento ¿Y si lo arruinaba?

Enjoy it.

* * *

**_Hada madrina._**

* * *

Estaban en un ambiente tenso y más aún con las terribles noticias que habían sido informadas por el Inspector Satto, Kyoko seguía llorando en silencio.

—Inspector—Dijo Kuon en un tono autoritario, que develaba más su esencia de antaño—Mi prometida no puede seguir pasando por esto. Ya es demasiado.

— ¿Prometida?—Preguntó el hombre sorprendido.

—Si, vamos a casarnos—Dijo la joven secándose las lágrimas.

—Felicidades—Dijo con una sonrisa de aparador—Es mi deber como encargado de esta investigación hacerle algunas preguntas, señorita Mogami.

—Claro... Pero podría decirme algo más de la muerte de mi madre.

El hombre tomo aire, la miró seriamente pero la expresión de la joven le dijo que ella necesitaba escuchar algo más.

—¿Qué quiere saber, señorita?

—¿Qué la mató?—Tanto Kuon como el Inspector se asombraron por tal pregunta.

—Su madre sufrió trece heridas con arma blanca en su torso, no es costumbre decir esto pero, creemos que la intención del atacante era que ella muriera desangrándose...

—¿Q-Quería que Saena agonizara?—Preguntó con terror.

—Si, al parecer—Murmuró como encapsulado en sus pensamientos— Algo debió suceder para que decidiera estrangularla. Sólo con las trece heridas con el objeto punzante, podría haber matado a su madre pero...

—Algo pasó...—Murmuró Kuon.

—Exactamente—Asintió el inspector.

—Quizás, Saena se negó a algún pedido o exigencia—Kyoko no podía evitar el pensar que todo lo que ocurría era sólo su culpa.—Ella solía ser intransigente, en especial si se trata de mi.

—Es una teoría que he mantenido entre la posibilidades, quizás el acosador ha querido acercarse a ella para conocer más de usted pero su madre no quiso decir nada...

—¿No hay pistas?—Preguntó Kuon y el Inspector negó.—Ese maldito demente esta escalando...

—Cálmese, señor. Hacemos todo lo que está en nuestras manos para...

—¿Cómo se le ocurre que me calme si no hace su trabajo bien?—Dijo llenó de cólera.

—Lamentamos que no tengamos pista alguna pero los forenses no encontraron ADN ni huellas dactilares, nada que nos llevé a un posible sospechoso.—Kuon no se tranquilizó, para él la policía no estaba haciendo su trabajo y esto lo enfurecía.—Creemos que este acosador sabe mucho de la vida de la señorita Mogami, no descartamos que sea un fans...

—¿Esto es por mi carrera?—Kyoko quiso borrar esa idea de la mente pero fue más fuerte el sentimiento de culpa—Si tan sólo hubiese dejado las cosas como estaban, esto no...

—¿A qué se refiere?—Kyoko estaba muy afectada como para responder aquello.

—Ella entro a LME por...

—Venganza—El Inspector la miró asombrado.

—¿Quiere explicarme bien esto?

—Solía ser amiga de Fuwa Sho pero eso termino mal, eramos amigos desde niños, incluso me crié con él y sus padres—El Inspector anotó todo aquello.

—Si eso es lo cierto y el asesino según el reciente analisis conductual, la ve como una figura a la cual adorar, es su "objeto" de deseo y esta eliminando a quien cree que le hizo daño...—Kyoko se sorprendió.

—¿Sho podría estar en peligro?—Kuon la miró frunciendo el ceño.—Lo que pasó en el pasado no importa, no quiero que nadie más salga lastimado por mi culpa.

—Bueno, creo que pronto sabremos más...

—¿Dónde esta el cuerpo de mi madre?—Pregunto temblando.

—En autopsia... Llegará mañana a Tokyo—Dijo el Inspector.

Pasó todo el tiempo de esa reunión improvisada hablando y sumida en la tristeza por la perdida de su madre, no pudo evitar sentir que había perdido la oportunidad de tener una verdadera relación con su madre. Ahora no podría tener esa oportunidad, jamás.

El Inspector se despidió de ellos y ambos se quedaron solos, Kyoko rompió a llorar con un dolor desgarrador, sentimientos que afectaban a Kuon que no pudo hacer más que consolarla, secar sus lágrimas y estar con ella en todo momento.

Esa noche ella no durmió, aquella sombra que empezaba a rodear-la le borró la felicidad que debías sentir en ese momento.

Kuon se sintió fatal, por lo visto nunca podría encontrar el momento oportuno.

A la mañana siguiente después de tomar un café, ella se fue a dar una ducha, volvió ya vestida y arreglada para salir a hablar con el presidente, Kuon le había pedido hablar en privado en la casa del presidente de LME, él cual se notó muy preocupado por tanto misterio.

Ambos fueron a la casa del presidente, Kyoko cubrió sus ojos con lentes negros que tenía rojos por el llanto.

Después de que Lory lo recibiera, para el hombre no pasó desapercibido aquel magnifico ejemplar de joyería que tenía la joven en su dedo, pero al ver lo tenso que estaba Kuon decidió dejar esa pregunta para luego.

—Presidente, él mató a Saena—Murmuró la chica.

—¿Qué? —Lory no entendía a qué se refería.

—El acosador ha asesinado a su madre—Lory quedó congelado ante aquella información. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que ella se mostraba gélida ante la noticia pero Lory supuso que sólo era una mascara para ocultar su verdadero dolor.

—Pero, entonces no están seguros...

—Lo sé—Dijo Kuon—He pensado en que deberíamos ir Kyoko y yo a América.

Lory sólo asintió.

—Pero debemos esperar el cuerpo de mi madre—Kyoko estaba muy distante, a nada le daba mucha importancia.

—¿Has decidido qué hacer acerca el cuerpo de tu madre?

—Supongo que sepultarlo, eso es lo que ella habría querido.—Negó automáticamente —A decir verdad, presidente... No conocí bien a Saena. No se lo que es mejor.

Lory lamentó aquello, pero tendría que hacer algo pero no sabía qué.

—Me encargare de los papeles que deben realizarse en estos casos. Tu de seguro estás muy cansada y debes tomarte un tiempo para descansar.

—Gracias, presidente—Kyoko seguía apagada, hasta la reverencia educada y el intento de sonrisa fracasaron al delatar que ella no se encontraba para nada bien.

—Un inspector cree que Fuwa también podría estar en peligro—Dijo Kuon con las manos entrelazadas en las de la joven que poco y nada le importaba lo que pasaba en su entorno.

—¿Ya hicieron algo?—Kuon le contó lo del inspector y lo relevante a ese caso.

Yashiro hizo acto de presencia para arreglar olímpicamente las agendas de ambos y liberarla por completo de los próximos compromisos y dando los justificativos necesarios o algunos que debió inventar.

La noticia de la muerte de Saena no fu, por decisión de la joven, difundida por los medios de comunicación, no quería escándalos, prefería sufrir su duelo sola o con las personas que eran cercanas a ella.

Pero, Kyoko rompió a llorar nuevamente al quedarse sola para hablar con su mejor amiga, no sabía cómo enfrentar este dolor, sentía que todo era su culpa, que ella debía estar muerta y no Saena.

Kotonami Kanae quiso hacerla entrar en razón pero en ese momento Kyoko se sentía demasiado dolida y de cierto modo resentida con aquel sujeto que había tomado la vida de su madre con sus propias manos.

Después de estar todos reunidos, Lory había puesto un programa de tv en donde informaban de un ataque al cantante Fuwa Sho, Kyoko inmediatamente dejo caer la taza de té que tenía en sus manos.

Todos miraron sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, lo que vieron en ella era culpa. Alguien más había sufrido por su culpa.

—"En estos momentos el cantante ídol del momento que se mantiene vigente desde su lanzamiento desde hace un tiempo atrás, Fuwa Sho, ha sido brutalmente atacado por un desconocido mientras estaba en su estudio de grabación terminando su último álbum. Fuentes cercanas han informado que el cantante esta en el hospital con pronostico reservado"—Kyoko se tomó la cabeza entre las manos—"No hay sospechosos para este caso. Los detectives Cross y Kinomoto están investigando este ataque. Otras fuentes informaron que en el lugar se encontró una nota sobre este incidente".

—Creo que escala muy rápidamente—Dijo Lory fríamente.

—Presidente, creo que Kyoko y yo debemos retirarnos...

—Quédense aquí—Sugirió.

Ambos asintieron, pero pronto volvieron a fijar la vista en la pantalla para horrorizarse con lo que allí leían.

**_"Cuando termine este trabajo,_**

**_ todas tus lágrimas habrán valido la pena._**

**_Soy responsable de tus perdidas_**

**_pero mañana seré para ti la vida misma."_**

Kuon miró a Kyoko, todos miraron a la joven, ella no demostraba miedo o temor aparente, lo cierto es que temblaba pero no por emociones tales como sentirse en peligro, lo que le sucedía era que estaba presa de una creciente cólera, su furia era tal que todos sus demonios internos estallaron con las mismas emociones de la joven demostraba y pedían a viva voz la cabeza del culpable.

— Creo que Kyoko-chan debería ir a descansar—Murmuró Yashiro un poco preocupado.

Así lo hizo, pero mientras todos hablaban ella se escapo del lugar usando un disfraz, corrió por las calles y por suerte no era reconocida por nadie.

Llegó al hospital, en ese momento, encontró a la manager de Sho...

—¿Cómo está?—Le preguntó.

—¿Perdón?—Shoko Aki no la reconoció de inmediato—¿Kyoko-chan?

—Si...

—Sho está estable...

—¿Señorita Mogami? Es bueno volver a verla—Dijo una voz conocida.

—Lo mismo digo, Inspector—Dijo haciendo una reverencia.—Debo retirarme.

—También me retiraba, puedo acompañarla...

—Muchas gracias—Dijo Kyoko aceptando su compañía, era más por el acosador que por otra cosa.

El transcurso del camino hasta la casa del presidente de LME, Takarada Lory, se hizo en silencio, lo cual la joven agradeció.

Al bajar, ella se sorprendió al ver salir a Kuon furioso de la casa del presidente, la miró intensamente y de forma acusadora, ella sólo pudo bajar la vista ante la mirada del Inspector.

—Encontré a la señorita Mogami en el hospital, creí prudente acompañarla.—Dijo explicando porqué estaba allí.

Los tres entraron y se entablaron una charla...

—Nuestros temores eran cierto, el atacante fue por el señor Fuwa pero no fue fatal en este caso...

Volvieron comentar los eventos sucedido, todos llegaron a la misma conclusión, Kyoko debía tiene protección policial las 24 horas del día.

Después de que el joven inspector se fuera, Kyoko acompañada por Kuon fue a descansar.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó y ella no entendió a qué se referia.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Por qué fuiste a verlo?—Ella pudo ver que seguía enfadado.—¿Tanto te preocupas por él?

Ahora eran sus celos lo que estaba hablando por él. Ella negó con su cabeza, incrédula.

—Te tienes que calmar—Dijo tratando de evitarlo.

—¿Tanto te importa?

—Eso no viene al caso, Kuon. ¿Realmente estamos teniendo esta discusión?

—Siento que no puedes desprenderte aún de él. Y no puedo con esa idea...—Le dijo molesto. Ella lleno sus pulmones de aire.

—Es culpa... Por eso lo hice.

Kuon rió incrédulo. Negando con la cabeza.

—¿Culpa? No lo creo, a ti te interesa este tipo.—Lo que no espero fue que ella se acercara a él y le cruzara la cara de un fuerte golpe, dejando su piel sonrojada.

—Tu mismo deberías entender, deberías entenderme. Pasaste los últimos años de tu vida culpándote por un accidente, creyendo que era tu culpa, que la muerte de tu amigo era por ti.—Dijo dolida—Pero fue un accidente, el coche o tu amigo no pudieron evitarlo... Simplemente pasó.

Kuon se manuvo en silencio, no sabía como argumentar sus ridiculas acusaciones.

—Kyoko...

— Este sujeto atacó deliberadamente a Shotaro... Por mi culpa, todo es por mi. Causé que un demente posara sus ojos en mi. ¡Es mi culpa que ese sujeto matara a mi madre! ¿No te das cuenta?—Ambos habían levantado la voz lo suficiente como para preocupar a los otros—A diferencia de ti, yo si soy culpable. Soy una asesina. ¿No te das cuenta?

Kuon sintió como se le partía el corazón al verla así y se sintió un estúpido, quiso consolarla pero ella no lo dejó, le impidió que se acercara. No quería al parecer que él la tocara.

* * *

Continuará.

Gracias por leer. Se acerca el final de esta histpria... XD


	22. Chapter 22

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Summary: Ren estaba nervioso, al fin tuvo el suficiente valor como para pedirle una cita a Kyoko y no lo podía creer, ella dijo que si, aceptaba su invitación... Wow, increíble... No sabía qué hacer, tampoco el cómo enfrenta aquel momento ¿Y si lo arruinaba?

Enjoy it.

* * *

**_Hada madrina._**

* * *

"La belleza puede ser la gloria o la ruina de una persona. Depende de quien la lleve, de cómo la lleve, de cómo la utilice o a quién se la regale"

Kyoko estaba molesta, no le hablaba a Kuon, le hacia la ley del hielo nuevamente, aunque ahora eran por motivos válidos. Él debería controlar los celos, cosa que aun le resultaba muy difícil.

Después de su ataque de celos y la discusión que tuvieron, a la hora de la cena todos a su alrededor los miraban en silencio, como si estuvieran esperando el próximo golpe, sin saber de dónde podría venir.

Kyoko hablaba con todos menos con él, Kuon intentaba hablarle pero ella hacia como si no o escuchara. Hasta había cerrado con llave la puerta de su cuarto, cosa que sorprendió a su prometido.

A la mañana siguiente, las cosas no habían mejorado y de cierto modo, Kuon estaba que se subía por las paredes, su aura asesina mantenía a todos lejos de él y de Kyoko, por supuesto.

Después de desayunar, Kyoko se disponía a irse después del llamado del Inspector Satto, quien le informó que el cuerpo de su madre llegaría en una hora y que ella debería ir a reconocer el cuerpo. Kuon la alcanzó para acompañarla. Ella no lo detuvo ni le dijo nada.

Habían hecho el camino en silencio, se dirigió hacia la morgue en donde los esperaba un hombre... Quien los recibió y les dijo que debían esperar un momento.

El Inspector llegó corriendo.

—Lamento la demora—Dijo con una reverencia—Tuve papeleo de un caso reciente.

—No se preocupe—Dijo la joven con una educada reverencia con una sonrisa cordial.

—¿Ya han podido pasa a identificar el cuerpo?

—Aún no.

—Bueno, veré si puedo acelerar este trámite.

Kyoko y Kuon lo miraron mal mientras el Inspector les daba el espalda.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio y con los brazos cruzados.

Después de quince largos minutos en silencio y de ver que el Inspector estaba hablando con el encargado, ambos fueron a ver a la pareja.

—Señorita Mogami, puede seguirme...

Kyoko se aferro al brazo de Kuon, mientras los cuatros se dirigían a ver el cuerpo de Saena.

Solamente se podía escuchar los pasos de las personas caminando, el lugar era tétrico, carente de vida, el lugar hacía realidad todos los temores de la joven, no le había alcanzado el tiempo, no pudo demostrarle a su madre lo mucho que podía dar, quería hacerla sentir orgullosa, pero no lo logró.

Al entrar en una habitación, vieron una camilla en donde había un cuerpo tapado por completo. La joven temerosa se acercó hacia el cuerpo, deseando que todo fuese una broma.

Sin lugar a dudas era Saena, Kyoko la reconoció pero la chica estaba muda por algo que veía...

El rostro de Saena, o mejor dicho, su boca... Estaba pintada. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y e su frente tenía una frase que decía: "Ahora, sonríe para ti".

Kyoko no pudo evitarlo y dejo caer la manta que tapaba el rostro de su madre.

Un poco mareada, resbaló y la sábana que cubría a Saena cayó al suelo pero Kyoko se mantuvo de pie y no pudo evitar escuchar el juramento o las palabras de cólera tanto de Kuon como del Inspector.

Kyoko respiraba con dificultad, admiró el cuerpo de su madre... Si, en su torso tenía trece heridas hechas con un arma blanca. Hasta la marca de cuerda en el cuello de la mujer, era horrible, pero lo más horrible era lo adicional. En la altura del corazón de la mujer, tenía incrustado un cuchillo con un sobre negro.

Todos escucharon el grito de terror de la chica. ¿Quién había podido hacer algo así? Los tres hombres miraban ese macabro espectaculo llenos de furia. El Inspector Satto tomó el radio y empezó a dar ordenes, saliendo corriendo para ver si descubría algo.

Kuon abrazó a la chica, pero esta se separó del consuelo que le brindaba su prometido, Kyoko se acercó despacio al cuerpo de su madre y tomó el sobre para abrirlo con el mayor cuidado posible.

Kuon se puso verde, en realidad estaba maldiciendo en silencio al ver aquello.

Más al ver esa nota: "Esto es lo que haré cuando nos encontremos".

Kyoko más molesta qe asustada, dejó caer un papel con un collage, no era más que un montón de fotos de mujeres atadas con cadenas, sogas y cosas de cuero, sodomizadas con todos los objetos posibles e imaginable. Conteniendo porno duro, pornografía asquerosa, no dejando nada a la imaginación. Vio una en especial, que era de una mujer azotada, amordazada.

El Inspector llegó y Kuon pudo apreciar como se le descomponía la cara.

—¿Encontró algo?— Preguntó Kuon.

—Nada. Ahora necesitamos revisar las cámaras de seguridad...

El encargado negó con la cabeza.

—Las cámaras sólo son para prevenir que no roben o algo peor. No sirven.

—¡Maldición!—Masculló el Inspector.—Es hora de que la señorita Mogami y su prometido sean trasladados a un lugar seguro...

—Pero...

—Ya nada es seguro—Dijo el Inspector. Para empezar a hacer llamadas, dando ordenes y levantando la voz.

Kyoko se sintió de pronto decaída, de repente todo el peso de lo sucedido caía en sus hombros, a ese maldito Psicópata no le basto matar a su madre, no contento con esto, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener las náuseas que de repente empezó a sentir en ese momento. Fue entonces que la joven perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

Continuará.

Gracias por sus reviews mutemuia, Setsuka e Cain, Misaki y Mizuki, sumi onechan, PaulaGaTo, JOYhime, kotoko-98m skarllet northman y a .

Lamento la demora. Disculpen los posibles errores de ortografía. Me encuentro un poco enferma, mis ojos duelen mucho, creo que es alguna alergia, ojalá no sea conjuntivitis porque tendré que demorara más en terminar este fic y quería terminarlo en este mes, pero lo principal es la salud. Nuevamente gracias por leer. Les invito a leer mis dos recientes historias "Guilty" y "el precio de la fama".

Y prometo volver.


	23. Chapter 23

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Summary: Ren estaba nervioso, al fin tuvo el suficiente valor como para pedirle una cita a Kyoko y no lo podía creer, ella dijo que si, aceptaba su invitación... Wow, increíble... No sabía qué hacer, tampoco el cómo enfrenta aquel momento ¿Y si lo arruinaba?

* * *

**_HADA MADRINA._**

* * *

**_"LA BELLEZA QUE ATRAE RARA VEZ COINCIDE CON LA BELLEZA QUE NOS ENAMORA"_**

* * *

Era realmente horrible lo que estaba viviendo. Su madre no era la mejor persona del mundo pero nadie se merecía una muerte así. Kyoko cerró con fuerzas los ojos para contener sus lágrimas, los exámenes que le hicieron a su madre revelaron cosas aun peores. Lo peor era estar alejada de Kuon bajo protección policial.

Aun estaba molesta con él pero lo extrañaba muchísimo y quería decírselo pero no podía hacer llamadas ni tener contacto con nadie.

Aburrida de la casa de seguridad en la que se encontraba situada en la prefectura de Chiba. Esperaba con ansias ver a Kuon. Temía por él.

Contó las semanas que pasaron hasta que el se desocupo de sus compromisos laborales y pudo avanzar muchos trabajos para así tener tiempo para estar con ella.

No sabía el día en que él llegaría, pero deseaba que fuese pronto.

Ya estaba algo cansada del Inspector Satto y su chachara. Ese hombre no había avanzado en nada su investigación y ella seguía allí sin poder ser verdaderamente libre.

Constantemente se veía al personal de seguridad hacer sus rondas y ninguno le dirigía la palabra, sólo lo hacían cuando debían darle una orden y eso estaba cansando-la. De pronto se sintió triste, sola e ignorada.

—Kyoko—Murmuró él.

—¿Kuon? ¿Estas aquí?—Corrió a abrazarlo, no pu-do evitar besarlo y olvido que estaba molesta con él por sus ataques de celos repentinos.

—Si. Te extrañé, Kyoko-chan—Murmuró en su oído y ella rió jovial. En momentos como estos se sentía de verdad dichosa.—¿Ya no estas molesta conmigo?

—No. Se que conmigo eres un hombre muy posesivo.—Él rió entre dientes, negó lentamente.

—Pero se que te molesta. No quiero que te sientas incomoda conmigo. Te amo, Kyoko. De verdad, te amo.

—También te amo—Dijo ella sonriendo-le.

—¿Cómo han estado las cosas por aquí?

—Difíciles. Nadie me habla solo lo hacen cuando deben darme una orden... —Kyoko sonrió—Estoy feliz de al fin tenerte conmigo.

Pasaron hablando de muchas cosas, Kuon le contó sobre el trabajo realizado, ella le escuchó y rió con él ante su desesperación. Se sentían como dos amante prohibidos que al fin se encontraban después de mucho tiempo de separación. Esa noche ella le permitió volver a dormir unto a ella. Hicieron el amor con desesperación y anhelo. Kyoko se sintió temblar entre sus brazos, su pasión la sorprendía. Ella no podía hacer nada más que responder a sus caricias y continuar con aquel eterno hechizo llamado amor.

* * *

Kuon la observaba dormir, sonriente. No quiso despertarla, tampoco quería levantarse de la cama para así apartarse de ella. No entendía lo que sucedía, se encontraba más posesivo que antes y temía por su chica.

Cuando ambos despertaron y decidieron que ya era hora de levantarse, no se separaron ni por un segundo, así fueron los primeros días, en donde solo querían estar el uno con el otro, haciendo cualquier cosa.

Al cuarto día de que Kuon llegó allí, en un momento de cambio de guardias se escuchó la alarma. Kuon corrió en busca de Kyoko, sin saber donde encontrarla.

Cuando la encontró se sintió furioso, lo que vio le heló la sangre.

Un hombre, desconocido, sujetaba a Kyoko violentamente mientras la asfixiaba con sus propias manos.

Se armó un gran revuelo y todos se movilizaron. Él hombre al verlo a él salió corriendo, tratando de huir.

—Policía, deténgase—Gritó el Inspector Satto corriendo detrás del hombre. Después de unos minutos se escucharon varios pares de disparos.

Pero a Kuon solo le importaba Kyoko. Él la había visto caer desplomada al piso.

La tomo entre sus brazos, viendo las horribles marcas del cuello de la joven. Se ahogo en su propio llanto, pensó que había llegad muy tarde.

—Mi amor...—Murmuró con voz rota.

—Por Dios, apártate de ella. No la dejas respirar—Le dijo un hombre joven.

—¿Que?—Preguntó desconcertado.

—Ella vive—Sintió como le volvía el alma al cuerpo.

No supo bien en que momento la había aferrado con tanta fuerza a su pecho. Kyoko respiraba, solo se había desmayado. La llevo a una cama y espero a que despertara.

—K-u-o-n...—Murmuró apenas con un hilo de voz.

—Tranquila, cariño. No debes hablar. Yo me quedaré aquí contigo.—Kyoko no dijo nada, su garganta dolía mucho.

—G-r-a-c-i-a-s

Kuon la abrazó a su cuerpo para que ella pudiese descansar.

—Mi amor, tranquila. Yo estoy aquí.

Siguió a su lado, siempre estaría a su lado. De pronto sintió la necesidad de decirle cuanto la amaba y así lo hizo.

continuara.

* * *

**Holaaaaa... Lamento la demora y ausencia. Sucede que estuve muy enferma, en el capi antrior les comente que pensaba que tenía alguna alergia, bueno... las cosas se complicaron un poco... los síntomas me asustaron muchísimo. Fui al doctor y me dijo que tenia una Parálisis Facial Periférica derecha. En pocas palabras, tenia la mitad del rostro paralizado. La tomografía computada de cerebro por suerte salió bien, tuve que tomar muchas vitaminas, hacer fisioterapia y hasta ir a una fonoudiologa ya que se me complicaba para hablar. Estoy un poco mejor. También me prohibieron leer, el uso de computadoras, teléfono móvil, todo. Es por eso que estuve inactiva y deje de publicar los fics, pero poco a poco y con la medidas de mis posibilidades seguiré con los fics.**

**Gracias por sus reviews.**


	24. Chapter 24

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Ren estaba nervioso, al fin tuvo el suficiente valor como para pedirle una cita a Kyoko y no lo podía creer, ella dijo que si, aceptaba su invitación... Wow, increíble... No sabía qué hacer, tampoco el cómo enfrenta aquel momento ¿Y si lo arruinaba?

**_Hada madrina._**

Kyoko estaba recostada en el sillón, con la cabeza en las piernas de Kuon. Su respiración era tranquila. Ella dormía.

Satto entró de mal humor, seguido de cerca del otro policía más joven que parecía estar al pendiente de todo y consultar una libreta y tomar rápidas anotaciones en un código desconocido para otros, solo parecían simples garabatos.

—¿Qué sucedió?—Fue lo primero que preguntó Kuon al verles entrar.

—Esta muerto.—Afirmó Satto recibiendo la mirada dura del más joven detective.

Kyoko les escuchó hablar y se estremeció. Al fin estaba libre de aquella pesadilla.

—¿Podemos volver a nuestras vidas normales?—Preguntó débilmente la joven actriz.

—Me temo que eso es imposible por el momento.—Había dicho el joven detective.—Era el equivocado.

—¿No es él el que mató a mi madre?—Satto se tenso pero buscó tranquilizarse, este caso se estaba tornando difícil.

—Encontramos una nota.—Satto mostró un papel que estaba en una bolsa de evidencia transparente y sellada.

"Tienes al equivocado. Disfruta de él. Él indicado está cerca, Kyoko-chan"

Kyoko se levantó y corrió al baño más cercano devolviendo todo lo que tenía su estómago. Kuon llegó a su lado y le ayudó. Poco a poco Kyoko comenzaba a temblar y a presentar síntomas de un ataque de pánico. Un ataque de pánico de nuevo.

Kuon odiaba a aquel maniático que estaba haciendo sus vidas un infierno. Lo odiaba y deseaba tenerlo pronto a su alcance para darle su merecido.

Kyoko volvió a la sala y se recostó de nuevo en el sillón. Se veía agotada.

—¿Cómo pudo saber en donde estaba?—Preguntó Kyoko.

—Hay varias posibilidades.—Habló el joven que no conocían.—La casualidad...—Sonrió negando divertido y descartandolo.—Podría tener un cómplice en la policía o en el equipo que nos rodea ahora mismo, el asesino podría estar entre ellos.—Satto y Kuon le dedicaron una mirada reprobatoria, Kyoko se volvería más paranoica, desconfiando de todos.—También podría habérselas ingeniado para seguir a Tsuruga-san hasta aquí...

—Eso no es posible, tuvimos cuidado y...—El joven miró mal al inspector.

—Díselo a mi hermana, Satto. Con ella tuviste el mismo cuidado que estas teniendo con Mogami-san.—Escupió con veneno.

—Eso fue inevitable, tu hermana confió en las personas incorrectas y...

—Bueno, esta muerta... No puedes devolvérmela, Satto. Y no te justifiques. Solo aprende de tus errores.—Dijo guardando su libreta en su bolsillo.

—¿Por qué viniste aquí?

—Tengo mis propios asuntos...

—Creí que te habías instalado en Inglaterra, Mallory...—Satto estaba impaciente.

—De hecho lo hice.

—¿Por que volviste? Ya tenías una nueva vida y...—Mallory rió sin ganas.

—Estudie el caso de mi hermana, tuve acceso al expediente y tengo mis teorías, Satto.—Dijo frío—No intentes interponerte en mi camino. No de nuevo, Inspector.

Y el joven salió muy digno y altivo del lugar, demasiado arrogante para su propio bien, y actuaba como si tuviese algo despidiendo mal olor cerca de su nariz.

—¿Qué sucedió con la hermana de él?—Preguntó Kyoko.

—Fue asesinada.—Dijo sin más remedio Satto.—Y él se obsesionó con las investigaciones policíacas. Es realmente un dolor en el culo.

Kyoko se sonrojo ante el lenguaje tan vulgar del Inspector.

—¿Quién lo trajo?—Quiso saber Kuon.

—Vino a verme por un caso que descifró solo mirando la televisión. Hubo un gran revuelo en Inglaterra. Tiene una imaginación frondosa. Y si que sabe utilizarla.—Satto dijo despectivo ante el joven.—Puede llevarla al cuarto, allí estarán más tranquilos y habrá dos guardias en las puertas de la habitación.

Kuon y Kyoko asintieron. Se fueron a descansar solo un poco más.

—Quiero que le atrapen, Kuon... De verdad que lo quiero...—Dijo ella antes de quedarse dormida entre los brazos de él.

Kuon la contemplo descansar. Mirándola, temiendo que ante cualquier descuido ella pudiese... Negó lentamente, no quería pensar en Kyoko Muerta. Nunca lo permitiría... Antes muerto.

Sin poder descansar, salió a comprobar que estaban custodiando la puerta, quería ir a buscar algo ligero para comer para Kyoko y él.

Como Satto bien había dicho, dos hombres estaban custodiando la puerta. Él salió y se dirigió hasta la cocina en donde pudo ver a Mallory.

—¿Se durmió?—Kuon no supo como había descubierto que era él, el chico parecía tener ojos en el espalda.

—Si. Le costó un poco.—Mallory asintió.

—Siempre cuesta si eres casado como una vulgar presa.—Dijo con asco.

—¿Por qué quieres atrapar al acosador de Kyoko?—Kuon tenía curiosidad.

Mallory buscó su libreta mientras hablaba.

—Tenía doce cuando mi hermana mayor fue asesinada. Nunca pudieron descubrir quien fue. Las pistas nunca llegaron a nada—Sacó una fotografía y se la pasó a Kuon.

El actor jadeo de sorpresa...

—Esto es imposible...

—No lo es.—Admitió el joven.—Descubrí un patrón.

Sacó más fotos y se las tendió a Kuon...

Eran fotos de más de quince mujeres además de la hermana del joven.

—Todas se parecen a Kyoko...—Mallory asintió.

—Y todas tuvieron una horrible muerte.—Kuon le entregó la foto de nuevo al chico.

—¿Qué tiene que ver con Kyoko?

—Me temo que esta buscando una sustituta. Mi hermana fue una de las primeras.—Negó amargamente.—Todas lo fueron, las mujeres de la fotografías, mi hermana, incluso ahora lo es tu novia.

—¿Sustituta de qué?

—De la mujer que posiblemente le arruinó la vida y que no puede tocar... En todas vio a esa mujer y lo por es que no se detendrá, no mientras siga respirando.—Dijo con férrea determinación—Solo muerto podría tu novia descansar tranquila, se lo que te digo...

—¿Cuantos años tienes?—Quiso saber.

—18 recién cumplidos.—Murmuró.

—Demasiado joven.

—Ser joven no quiere decir que no haya pasado lo peor...—Dijo guardando las cosas.—Por cierto, puedes llamarme Eriol... Mallory es demasiado formal.

Y e joven le sonrió sincero.

Continuará.

* * *

Hola. Lamento la demora. Gracias por los reviews...

Luz Gabriela.

Gaby. cu

Serafina.

Setsuka e Cain.

lolitadelavega

PaulaGaTo

Skarller northman

okita kagura

Cheshire 2313

Kotoko-98


End file.
